Wyrmling
by Ariel Ceylan
Summary: A girl who believed herself to be normal turns out to have dragon lineage.  Follow her story as she returns home and people discover her true identity.  Might be GaaraxOC, not sure.
1. Chapter 1

Wyrmling

A Naruto Fanfiction

By: Ariel Ceylan

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.<p>

* * *

><p>Aggie Yukio Jones was sitting outside her dorm. She was reading the bill statement that she just received from Rutgers. Aggie's scholarship did not cover the whole cost of her attendance at the institution of higher education. A good deal of her money went to helping pay for her mother's medication. Aggie's mother is schizophrenic, you see, and paying for the grown woman's medication is challenging when one makes minimum wage.<p>

It was times like this, when Aggie and her mother suffered, that the twenty-year-old wondered who her father was. Liberated in college, Aggie questioned everything. She wanted, no she needed to know who her father is.

_I hate these bills…My father, who is he? Why doesn't mom have any pictures of him?...She said I have my father's eyes…What does that mean? My mom and I both have dark brown eyes, so how could I have my father's eyes?_

She turned her copper face to the gray, cloudy sky and pushed her black curly locks out of her eyes.

_If there's someone or something out there, help me find my dad…I need to know who he is. I need to know why he left…I hope…I hope I'm not the reason…_

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

* * *

><p>Aggie is walking from her Japanese language class with her friend, Margaret.<p>

Margaret smiled, "I love lecture days."

Aggie nodded, "Me too, Sensei's an amazing lecturer. I learn so much more in his class, than reading the text."

"Same here."

"So what are you off to?"

"I'm gunna write the paper for my next class."

"The one that starts in two hours and is ten pages?"

"Yup!" Margaret grinned cheekily.

Aggie scoffed to herself, "Have you even started writing this paper?"

"Nope!"

"That's college for ya."

"Yup it is."

They were quiet for a few moments before Margaret broke the silence with her inquiry, "Whaty're you up to now?"

"I'm gunna be an online ninja!"

Margaret chuckled, "What are you going to research?"

"My dad."

"Didn't your dad leave you when you were a baby?"

Aggie tipped her head down slightly, shadows formed over her eyes, "Yeah, yeah he did."

"Are you sure this is the path you wish to go down?"

"Margaret started Aggie Yukio icily, "this isn't some tv show where people do stupid shit when they discover the truth. This is reality. I'm a big girl looking for big girl answers. If you think I shouldn't try to find my father, who I have not seen for twenty fucking years, that's your problem."

_Who does she think she is, asking me if it's smart to find out who my dad is? I'm smart enough to not blow whatever shit he throws at me out of proportion! Geeze!_

"Calm down, sheesh, that was only a question."

_Only a question? Only a question? Is she dumb or is she unobservant? How could she not think that my father is a hot issue for me?_

"That was only an answer," snarled the abandoned.

Margaret flipped her blonde hair, "Well maybe you should fix your answers."

"Only if you fix your questions."

They stopped talking and went their separate ways. Aggie Yukio immediately went into her dorm room, grabbed her computer, and crawled into her bed. She then proceeded in researching her father's name: Ryu, Kurayamiryu. She spent hours researching until she exhausted all the search engines' results (those she could think of). It was three am when exhaustion settled in.

_He changed his name. He doesn't want me to find him…So I AM the reason why he left…I was only a baby! I didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry I made you leave. I'm sorry for being out of control. I'm so so sorry._

With that, Aggie Yukio cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Narrator: Thanks so much for reading! This is my first fanfic in a while...I dont know any Japanese, a friend of mine helped with the names. Again thanks for reading, Ariel Ceylan.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Wyrmling

A Naruto Fanfic  
>Chapter Two<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for Aggie Yukio and Kurayamiryu.

Chapter Two

Dream Sequence

Aggie Yukio was in a long, black room, almost like a hallway. There was a purple mist around her ankles. She heard heavy breathing. It beat the emptiness of the room, so Aggie Yukio walked towards the direction of the sound.

"Hello?" she called out, hoping whoever was breathing would answer her.

There were a few moments of silence before there was an answer. "Hello, Yukio."

Aggie Yukio gasped. She did not know what to make of the voice, "Hello? How do you know my name…who are you?" It was still dark, she couldn't see anybody.

"Well," chuckled the voice, "I named you Yukio. I tried to convince Lin that Agatha was not the name to give you."

"Wait…are you my..Dad?"

A large dragon came into view. He had a long blue frame. His arms and legs were thin, yet muscular. His claws were dark brown, covered in dried blood. His teeth were a luminescent yellow so his smile could haunt you in the dark. His eyes were dark brown, there was such focus, such intensity, such ferocity, that they looked terribly familiar…

"Hello Yukio," purred the great beast.

"So…you're really my dad?"

"Yes I am…you're not completely human."

Aggie Yukio scoffed, "So all of this is real?"

He smiled sincerely, "Mhmmm."

She placed her hands on her hips and fought a smirk. Her eyes were glimmering with focus and amusement. "Okay, so I need you to give me some sort of proof so I can believe you after all of this."

The dragon's eyes looked the same. "You are my daughter, Yukio."

His body trembled as it started collapsing in on itself. There was the sound of a hiss. It was as if the dragon's body was deflating like a balloon, and it was. The dragon's body was shrinking and deflating and within minutes stood a man and shed dragon skin. The man was covered entirely in blue scales. His build was tall and slender. He wore a loose black tee and baggy faded blue jeans. His hair was long, thick and black. It ruffled on the side.

"I know you want some proof, let me give it to you." He put his hand in his pocket, felt around for an item and pulled out a black bracelet (one of those that go in the middle of your biceps). He slipped it onto his daughter's arm. "When you wake, it will be there."

Yukio nodded unbelievingly, "Right."

_Sure this is real…what a dream…_

She sighed, "Okay, thanks, so what's the story?"

"Why I left?"

"No…all of it."

He laughed mightily. It was a nervous laugh because it was shrill. "That's a long story, Yukio. I don't have the time to tell you all of it now, but I'll give you the five minute version. Your mother and I are from a different world. We fell in love while I was being hunted…We escaped into another dimension, the one you live in, and, she had you. Unfortunately, the Council of Dragons found out and called me away. I was not allowed or able to see you until you opened the door to see me. But I love you, Yukio. Yup, I love you, and I'm glad you figured out a way to meet me."

Yukio stared at her father blankly, "Okay…what does this mean for me?"

"It means you can bring your mother here, and I can return us back to our dimension. Oh, and by the way, your mother's not crazy. We have a mind-link, and the medicine prevents our communication."

_This sounds more and more unrealistic._

"Uh-huh."

"We do! I don't know how to convince you…I don't know you yet, Wyrmling."

"Wyrmling?"

"Baby dragon."

"I'm not a baby!" Yukio's eyes focused.

Kurayamiryu chuckled to himself, "Not to human standards, but to dragon standards, you are an infant…but that's unfortunately all the time the Council has given me, Yukio. Keep your mind open and I'll talk to you soon."

With that, the dragon-man disappeared. The purple mist disappeared, and the black hallway faded into the light of a new day.

Aggie awoke. "What a weird dream." She got up from her bed, stripped, and put on a towel for a shower. She did not notice the black bracelet on her arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own my OCs, nothing else.<p>

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

Chapter Three

* * *

><p>Aggie walked to the shower in her towel while holding her caddy. There was one other girl in the bathroom, Dana. Aggie and Dana were not friends, but they interacted with each other. Dana was a girl from the country, and anytime Aggie did anything out of Dana's ordinary, the girl would inquire about it. So naturally Dana would ask, "You're taking a shower with your armband on?"<p>

Aggie Yukio looked down at her arm.

_So that was…REAL?...that dragon really is… my dad?...Fuck._

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

Dana blushed and looked down, "Nothing."

"Ah," Aggie Yukio stepped into the shower stall, closed the curtain and removed the towel. She heaved once at the bracelet. It didn't budge. She heaved again, still to no avail. She tried twisting it. The bracelet moved, only by what design was facing her.

_Okay…maybe I need to get this arm-band all sudsy…maybe it will come off that way._

Aggie Yukio turned on the water for her shower and she started bathing. When she got to her arm, she tried to pull and twist the bracelet off. It did not come off. Not even after twenty tries in the shower. In dismay Aggie Yukio finished washing herself. She collected her belongings and left the bathroom. She returned to her room where she proceeded in preparing herself and her things for the day.

* * *

><p>Later that Day<p>

* * *

><p>Aggie Yukio was in the girl's bathroom in the Language Building. She realized that she did not know what the bracelet really looked like. She did not focus on the designs on it, but on the item as a whole. It was now, after Japanese II that she noticed the designs on the bracelet.<p>

In the center of the item was a huge dragon, it looked like Aggie Yukio's father. Around it was a series of elemental images. They were the same two images repeated. One was of a circle, outlined; the other was a circle that was completely carved in. Aggie Yukio supposed that it was to represent darkness and light…

The rest of the bracelet had lightning bolts surrounded by a triangular lineing. This was the bracelet in its entirety.

_Okay so what now? How do I take this bracelet off?_

* * *

><p>Author: Thanks so much for reading. Sorry this installment is a little short, I'm still building character, you see. I'll draw the bracelet and send you guys a link of it. (my skills are not the absolute greatest, but they're good enough. Thanks for your time again ~ Ariel Ceylan<em><br>_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.<p>

* * *

><p>Aggie Yukio was in her dorm, lying down on her bed, thinking.<p>

_How do I take this thing off? I'll have to visit the dragon, won't I? But how?...Did I think the visit? Did I fall asleep? What do I have to do to see him again?_

She closed her eyes.

"Nothing, you've already done everything, Wyrmling."

Aggie Yukio opened her eyes and her father's form was before her, the dragon was in his humanoid form. They were in that mysterious hallway she visited the first time.

"Why are you back so soon, Wyrmling…and without my mate?"

"You put this bracelet on me. I get it, you're real, can you take it off now?" She pointed at the strange jewelry.

The dragon nodded its head, "I see what this is about…I cannot remove the bracelet."

_He's got to be kidding!_

"Then why'd you put it on me in the first place when you knew you couldn't take it off?"She snarled, it was rather beastly, somewhat like a dragon...

The dragon chuckled, "You ask hard questions, my drear…your questions demand that I show my hand…I suppose that I should have shown you my hand before I had taken any action…I put the bracelet on you, Wyrmling, because the people who can take off the bracelet live in the other world I was telling you about."

"Then I guess that's where I'll have to go if I want this thing taken off me," she hardened her eyes.

"It is."

"Great. Just great. So now what?"

"Well…I can send you to that world."

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes for you to figure out how to get to me. We will not be able to communicate this way in the world I will send you so you will have to find an alternative form of communication."

_Why can't he find me?_

Yukio glared at her sly father, "Fine then…dragon."

"No, not dragon…Father."

"You have no idea who I am or what I like or dislike and you are making no move to discover them either. Therefore, you will not be called father."

_Who does he think he is? Does he really think that he can magically appear into my life and I will leap into his arms? He has a lot of questions to answer._

"Ah…makes sense…So, knowing that, I bid you adieu. Have fun back home, in your real home, Wyrmling."

He breathed a black cloud onto Yukio. She was completely covered in Shadow, but there were flashes of lightning inside the cloud. She was lucky that no bolt hit her, though they came terrifyingly close. In a flash, her hand was struck. Her hand twitched and a searing pain shot throughout her entire form, it was overwhelming. Yukio lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Author: Hey everybody! Like I promised, I have a few pictures up online…I wish I was a better artist, I just figure that it would be helpful to have an idea of what everything looks like….comphotos/ceylan_the_writer/sets/72157626664220515/

I'll update the site every so often with different outfits and such for Yukio. Thanks so much for reading, Ariel Ceylan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Okay, this universe is going to be slightly different from the usual Naruto stories. Naruto is just about to become Hokage and to prepare him for his role, he fills in for Shizune and is essentially Lady Tsunande's shadow. He should become Hokage in less than a year though...Oh yeah, I only own my OC's.<p>

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

Chapter Five

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Yukio awoke to an unfamiliar sight. She was in the middle of a forest and there was a young man staring at her. The look on his face was curious; his forehead was contorted. He had strange markings on his face, they were...whiskers. He had bright blue eyes and spiky golden hair tied back by a headband.<p>

"Hey, you awake?" He poked her check.

_Japanese..._

Yukio stared at the guy, "Yeah...can you stop poking me?"

"Oh, yeah! Sure, dattebayo!" He stopped poking her, stood, and offered his hand. "My name's Naruto, what's yours?"

"Aggie," she took his hand and rose to her feet.

"Ag-gie?" He scratched the side of his head with his index finger.

_He doesn't speak English, so of course he won't be able to say Aggie...duh!_

"Yeah, Yukio. Is that better for you to understand me?"

"Yeah Yukio-chan, that's a nice name. But Yukio-chan, you don't have to be so formal, dattebayo."

Yukio nodded, "I am just learning Japanese, therefore my language will be very formal and hard to understand. I am very sorry."

He smiled, "I see, so what language do you speak?"

"English."

"I'll have to find someone..."He trailed off as he looked into the woods that they apparently were in. Something brought him back to reality. "So ...Yukio-chan, where are you from?"

"America."

His eyes widened, "Wow! You've come a long way. Why are you here in Konoha, dattebayo?"

_This is going to be weird to explain..._

"I was sent here by a dragon. He sent me between...states, countries, worlds...bigger than worlds. I apologize, I do not know the world."

"Dimensions?" He offered.

"Di-men-sions? Is that the word?"

"Yup."

"So, this dragon, while in between di-mensions, gave me a bracelet. The only thing is that I cannot take the bracelet off. It is attached to my arm. Can you assist me?"

Naruto looked at the bracelet with wonder, "That's some bracelet. I personally cannot help you, but a friend of mine can help in removing the seal...his name is Kakashi-sensei."

_What? This is just a bracelet? What seal? What is he talking about?_

"What seal?"

Naruto started walking, "My guess is that the bracelet will be stuck to you until you have the seal removed."

Yukio followed, "I do not understand."

Naruto paused, "I'm a ninja. We create justsus, use weapons, create and break seals while on missions."

Yukio stared blankly, "All I understand is that you are a ninja, you use weapons, and you go on missions. I apologize."

Naruto laughed, "You understood the most important parts, Yukio-chan! Don't apologize, dattebayo!"

"I wish I knew better Japanese, Naruto-sempai."

"Right, Yukio-chan, how old are you?"

"I have twenty years of age."

_He doesn't want be called sempai, huh?_

"Me too, so drop the sempai. Call me Naruto or Naruto-kun."

_I don't know him that well, so I shouldn't use such a familiar suffix...I'll just have to make do with his name...he doesn't want me to call him –san...I don't want to piss anyone off in this dimension I don't know, and in a language I barely know...damn it all, I wish everyone spoke English...then I'd really learn things...I guess that I'll have to have my trials through fire...oh how apropos for a dragon's child..._

"Right, sorry, Naruto."

"There we go! Now, I'll take you to Kakashi-sensei and I'll look into finding a translator or a teacher for you."

_And I WILL learn this language and really figure out what's going on...man, I am so not in the mood for an adventure, but hey, when life gives you lemons, you gotta take em...cuz they're free lemons..._

"Thank you, thank you very much, Naruto."

"It's in my job description, dattebayo! I have to help pretty damsels like you!"

Yukio blushed.

_Did I hear that right? Did he just call me pretty? Did he just call ME pretty?...me?...PRETTY?...Wow...I don't know what to make of this guy, is he just being sweet or does he really mean it? I think he'd just say it, it's his job...he just threw in the pretty to make me feel better, he doesn't actually think that...there's no way I could be attractive..._

They walked in silence, each keeping to her or his respective thoughts.

* * *

><p>Author: Okay, a lot has changed for Naruto, he's not the free spirit he used to be...he's growing up and realizing responsibility...He hasn't completely lost his personality, but it's starting to fade as he reaches his "dream".<p>

I wanted to emphasize Yukio's strangeness in the world by making her sound more formal and more docile. You all know that she's not, but lacking language certainly changes one's exterior apperance. Thanks for reading: Ariel Ceylan (oh, btw, you can find my author page on facebook, it's just my name. Thanks!)


	6. Chapter 6

Wyrmling

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own my characters, that is all.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Yukio and Naruto had been walking for twenty minutes in the forest in silence before they came upon an outpost. There was a huge gate and at that gate were two young men sitting down at a table. One guy had a disinterested expression on his face with his arms crossed over his chest and the other was sitting and munching on a bag of chips happily.

"Hey Naruto!" Greeted the one who was munching.

The one who was in his own world turned his head to look up and down Yukio. He smirked.

_What's his problem?_

"Hey Choji, how are you, dattebayo?"

"I'm doing great, and yourself?"

"I'm good, dattebayo. I'm gunna take Yukio here to see Kakashi-sensei."

"Kakashi-sensei, what for, Naruto?" Asked the introverted one.

"She needs to get something checked out."

He laughed icily, "What would she need to see Kakashi-sensei for? She's not a ninja."

_What's that supposed to mean?_

"Yukio's need is greater than her ninja status, Neji."

Neji glared at Naruto.

"Come on, Yukio."

_Damn it. I wish I knew more Japanese so I could tell that asshole off!_

Yukio and Naruto walked past the outpost.

"Who were those two boys?"

"They were Choji and Neji. Choji is the nice one."

_I already knew that._

"Are they also ninjas?"

"Yeah, they are. Everyone you see wearing a headband like this one," he flashed his headband, "is a ninja, dattebayo."

"Right."

They walked slowly through the town.

_So just about everybody in this village is a ninja…only services are done by non-ninjas…Three guesses as to what this village's number one export is!_

Yukio chuckled aloud.

"What did your friend say?" asked Naruto slyly, yet ever so gently.

Yukio shrugged, "Nothing."

He nodded understandingly, "So that's what's so funny."

_Wow, I'm making this guy think I'm schizophrenic…and it's so fuckn easy too…damn…I wonder if it's the same for my mom…maybe she really is talking to the dragon, she has to…I need to know so much, but everyone is keeping secrets under the guise of telling the truth.._

Naruto brought Yukio to a book shop.

"Is Kakashi-sensei here?"

"He should be, dattebayo. This is one of his favorite places." Naruto opened the door for Aggie.

"Thank you."

"No problem, dattebayo."

There were two other people in the book shop once Yukio had a good look around. One man was behind the cash register and the other man was rifling through books.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" called out the blond ninja.

The guy with silver and a headband-as-an-eye patch turned to look at Naruto, "You know you don't have to call me that. I'm not your sensei anymore." His lazy eye turned towards Yukio, "Well, what do we have here? She is a lovely lady."

"Huh? Her? Her name is—"

"Yukio."

"Yukio, huh?" He closed his book and his eye, "It's nice to meet you."

"And you as well."

"Kakashi-sensei, we need you to use your Sharingan." Stated Naruto.

"Really? What for?" asked the pirate-ninja incredulously.

"Yulio can't take her bracelet off. It's sealed to her arm."

"Hmm, what a plight…How did this happen?" He opened his eye and looked at Yukio inquisitively.

"A dragon put it on me."

"A dragon? What was its name?"

"Kurayamiryu."

Kakashi's eye widened, "The Kurayamiryu?"

_What's so important about him? He has a fuckload of information he needs to tell me!_

"I did not know that there was another."

"No, no, there is no other…You must be very special for him to put a sealed bracelet on you."

_You mean that I'm his…that…yeah…_

"I suppose so."

"I'll see what I can do."

Kakashi set the book down and turned to leave. The storekeeper shook his fist at the silver-haired man.

_So he often comes in and doesn't buy anything…_

Naruto and Yukio walked out the book store and Kakashi soon followed.

_So where are we going to do this?_

"Yukio, if you don't mind, could you please roll up your sleeve so I can see your bracelet?"

_Crap, what did he say?...Does he want me to pull up my sleeve?_

She tentatively pulled up her tee sleeve to reveal the bracelet.

"Good," he studied the bracelet for a second, "that is some bracelet, Yukio."

She nodded, "What now?"

"I need to look at it with my other eye," He pulled his headband up his head to reveal a red eye.

_Do the Pirate-Ninja has a working eye…he'd be way cooler as a Scarface though…_

After a few minutes, Kakashi spoke, "Well, Naruto, you're right, there's definitely is a deal on this bracelet."

The blond smiled, "I knew it, dattebayo."

"But, I can't take it off…This is an ancient seal…We could ask the Sanins how to open it, but I doubt they'd be able to open it….A seal of this magnitude, it will be a challenge for a Sanin to open this bracelet…But you know, this seal is a dragon seal, so I think it won't do any harm to go to the dragon temple…the monks there could help."

_Ah! Too much Japanese! Too fast! English, please English!_

"So how will we find out where the dragon temple is, dattebayo?"

"Someone has to have an idea of where it could be," shrugged Kakashi as he returned the headband over his eye. "Good luck Naruto, Yukio. Bye." He disappeared in a puff of smoke."

"What did he say?"

"Oh yeah, you speak English…Don't worry Yukio, we'll find someone to take that bracelet off you." He looked her in the eye, there was a sparkle of determination…and something else there…

"Thank you."

"Sure…you know you've reminded me of something…something I thought I was losing."

_What was he losing? Am I in the correct position to ask?_

"Is it a good thing?"

Naruto laughed whole-heartedly, "It's a wonderful thing."

"Well then, I'm glad I could assist you."

* * *

><p>Author: Thanks for reading. For those of you who are interested, I updated my set on flickr. Check 'em out. Thanks for reading. ~Ariel Ceylan<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Wyrmling

* * *

><p>A Naruto Fanfiction<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own Aggie Yukio Jones, Kurayamiryu, The Tales of Whithith Series, and nothing else.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

* * *

><p>Yukio was following Naruto around Konoha as he attempted to multitask leading the foreigner as well as being a tour guide. "And now, what comes next?"<p>

Naruto stopped for a moment. They were across from Ichiraku Ramen Shop "We are going to meet a friend of mine, Sakura. She'll get you set up here, before we can officially help you."

"Set up? Where?"

"For now, you can stay with me, unless Sakura wants to have you, dattebayo."

"I understand."

"Great!"

The pink haired kunoichi walked past the ramen shop. "Hey Naruto!" she called lackadaisically.

"Sakura-chan! I was just coming to talk to you, dattebayo!"

"What's up?" She approached the two.

"My new friend, Yukio, needs some help with clothes and maybe a place to stay. She was sent to this world by a dragon, so she needs some help."

Sakura looked at Yukio with curiosity.

_What's she looking at? She's the one with pink hair? Sheesh!...She's one of those people whose gunna be nice to me for a short time, isn't she? She'll be able to see the exterior, but not the real me…I think she's going to be a two-month friend._

"Hello."

"Hi, you can call me Sakura, Yukio-chan," she smiled.

_These people don't care much for formal language…_

"Can you help her, Sakura-chan?"

"Sure," the kunoichi's smile widened, "I've got one more errand to run, but I can most definitely help."

"Thanks Sakura-chan, I've got to talk to Granny Tsunande."

"Right," nodded the kunoichi as the blond ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_Why do I have the feeling that I just got dumped on Sakura…crap…_

"So…" stared the Wyrmling uncertainly.

"Let's get you some clothes; you have something to wear as we figure out what to do with you!"

_Yup, definitely a two-month friend._

Yukio followed Sakura to the local clothing store.

"I have somewhere to go, but I should be back in an hour." She also disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_What's with all these ninjas disappearing in a puff of smoke…they're losing their shock value._

Yukio browsed the selection of clothing.

_Well, I guess I'd better find something cuz I'll be here indefinitely…_

* * *

><p>Author: Thanks for reading...Sorry it's taking me so long to put writing out...I just really want everything to come out right, you know...I don't want to rush things...anywhos...I hope you enjoyed this addition. ~Ariel Ceylan<em><br>_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

* * *

><p>After two hours, Yukio pulled together some clothes. She was sitting by the changing room, waiting for Sakura.<p>

_She should have given me some dough so I can get my shit…Man, why is everything fucked up? Why is that…that…that I'm not even human…Damn….I'm not even human…so basic human rights and dignity don't apply to me…in any form…I'm not one of them…Not any of them…I'm half dragon…so that makes me an animal, or a beast, hell, a monster in their eyes…_

"Yukio, I can take care of that."

Yukio looked up at the speaker; it was Sakura. She was smiling widely.

_How long will it take for her to discover that I'm a real monster?...Probably two months._

"Thank you."

"Naruto's waiting outside for you."

"Right," nodded Yukio as she handed the pink-haired girl her selections.

Yukio quickly marched outside the store. Naruto was waving at the demidragon with a grand smile on his face. "Hey Yukio-chan, dattebayo!"

"Hello Naruto."

_Wonder how long it will take for him to no longer want me around…_

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"We're going to visit Granny Tsunande, dattebayo!"

_So soon? I was under the impression that she'd be a hard person to gain council…is she bored or something?_

"Okay."

"Come on, let's go, dattebayo!" He giggled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him as he ran through the village.

_So I remind him of his inner child…great, just great…_

It took them about fifteen minutes to reach the Hokage's building and another five to race up the stairs. By the time the two made it to Lady Tsunande's office, Yukio was panting, she could barely breathe. She placed her hands on her knees and closed her eyes, focusing on her breaths.

"This is Yukio-chan, Granny Tsunande!"

The Hokage's eye twitched, "Naruto, you know how I feel about it when you call me old."

_What? What's going on? Why would she be upset about being called old when she's old?_

Yukio looked up, "Naruto, she's not old."

"That's what you think, dattebayo!"

"What a lovely girl!"

"She has a jutsu that makes her look young all the time! But in reality, she's ancient and wrinkly, dattebayo!"

Yukio looked at the Hokage once more and wrinkled her forehead.

_The fuck?_

"Right…" Yukio was not convinced either way.

"Now, to business, because I don't want to sign all of these papers…Yukio is your name?"

Yukio nodded, by then she regained her breath. "I am Agatha Yukio Jones."

"I see…Where do you come from?"

"America, but I am from another di-mension."

"What is your dimension like?"

"It is very different. There are no ninjas."

Lady Tsunande placed her fingers in front of her face meditatively, "I see, how did you get here, Yukio?"

Yukio bit her lip, she started slowly, "I was sent here by the dragon, Kurayamiryu."

"And why did he send you here?"

Yukio pulled up her sleeve, "To take this bracelet off."

"Why did he put it on?"

_Oh God! What do I do? I can't tell them that I'm half dragon…what would they do to me? They'd treat me as a monster, as a freak…Oh God!_

Yukio's eyes started to glaze over, "So I know that he is real…that I did not dream meeting him."

"I see…How did you meet him in the first place, Yukio-chan?"

Yukio felt a tear slide down her cheek, "I do not know." She quickly wiped away the tear.

_What am I?_

"Naruto, I am assigning Yukio to you until we can figure things out."

"Yosh, dattebayo!"

Lady Tsunande looked Yukio in the eye, "come here."

Yukio took a few tentative steps forward. Lady Tsunande grabbed the young woman's arm and examined the bracelet. She put to fingers up in front of her nose and closed her eyes. Nothing happened.

"Strange," murmured the Hokage.

"Oy, Granny Tsunande, Kakashi-sensei mentioned a dragon temple, dattebayo!"

Lady Tsunande scoffed, "What does he know? There is no dragon temple."

"So how ill this bracelet come off me?"

Lady Tsunande smiled, "Don't worry about a thing, you are to come back here early tomorrow morning and I promise to you that we'll find a way to take that bracelet off you."

Yukio smiled hesitantly, "Thank you very much."

_I hope so…If not, I'm in for a long stay…_

* * *

><p>Narrator: Ok, here's a link for a poll! This is very important. What you vote will determine the outcome of what Naruto's relationship status is. You have two more chapters until your decision influences the story.<p>

.com/2011/06/08/wyrmling-naruto-fanfiction-chapter-eight/

Thanks guys.

Ariel Ceylan


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own my OC's and my series, The Tales of Whithith…nothing else…yet…<p>

* * *

><p>It was twenty minutes after Yukio and Lady Tsunande's meeting finished. Naruto and Yukio were walking in silence, not the really awkward kind, but the friendly, I wish we could understand each other kind of silence.<p>

"Would you like to stay with me, until you get your feet off the ground, dattebayo?"

_Okay, so he's asking me if I want to stay…sure, he seems really nice, but only until I get enough money to live on my own…damn. I'm so not ready to start living on my own._

"Yes, I would like that, if you do not mind."

Naruto smiled, "Great! This is great! Oh, and I put in a request to get you a translator who can teach. I'm sure that now Lady Tsunande's seen you, she'll send out the mission, dattebayo!"

_He got me a translator…he's really thoughtful…I kind of like this guy…_

"Thank you, I greatly appreciate it."

"Of course, someone as pretty as you should be protected by a great ninja, like me, dattebayo!"

_Even slightly egotistical, he gives me this feeling of ease…I like it…Meh, maybe it's just that this guy's happiness is seeing some results with the Hokage…Whatever, everything will soon return to normal…_

"I see."

Naruto laughed, "Lady Tsunande had better hurry with assigning that mission."

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: Hey guys! It's been forever since I posted online, thanks everyone for checking and reading my story thus far. Here's the full link for my poll: .com201106/08/wyrmling-naruto-fanfiction-chapter-eight/

Please take it because it will change the whole outcome of this story. It's voting on Naruto's current relationship status...

Uh, yeah, I'll post a lot more very soon. It's just that I've been doing a room make-over, unpacking from college, working out, and writing a ton of short stories and songs. Unfortunately, I have not been able to post here very much.

Any who, thanks so much for reading! Ariel Ceylan


	10. Chapter 10

Wyrmling

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

* * *

><p>Yukio and Naruto made it to his apartment after some time of touring the village. They had met up with Sakura on the tour, and apologized for her mother not allowing Yukio staying indefinitely in the place. In effect, Yukio was going to live with Naruto. After the high-energy tour, Naruto was exuberant and Yukio was exhausted. She slumped against the side of the wall of Naruto's flat. She was used to sprinting, not having stamina, and in effect, her ability to move was tied to her willpower. Once she reached her destination, her willpower cut out from underneath her.<p>

"Oi, Yukio, you okay?" He squatted before her so they could look each other in the eye.

"I am fine…tired, I am tired."

"Oh, okay, no worries, dattebayo!"

Yukio smiled apologetically.

_What does dattebayo mean?_

"Thank you."

"I'll get your bed set up." He walked off to another room in his apartment.

_I wonder if he has any food…_

Yukio looked longingly at the kitchen, which was conveniently by the door.

_Okay Aggie Yukio Jones, it's time to get your arms and abs work-out in._

Yukio flopped onto the ground and military-crawled to the kitchen. She used the cabinet to pull herself up so she could sit comfortably. She opened a drawer and saw ramen. She opened another and there was more ramen. And another drawer revealed ramen.

_Seriously? More ramen? I mean I'm in college and can't afford to eat much, but this…these oodles of noodles…that's just too much ramen._

Her stomach rumbled.

_Oh well, I'm hungry, it's time to make like a college student and eat what get my hands on…_

The five minutes of wait was agony, hen a thought struck her.

_I wonder if Naruto's hungry._

"Hey! You made some ramen! You're the best Yukio-chan!" Came the blond ninja as he took the ramen from the microwave and began slurping at the noodles with gusto. "You make great ramen, dattebayo!"

_My ramen! FUCK YOU NARUTO!_

Yukio slowly descended to her knees, grabbed another packet of ramen, and started to prepare some for her.

"Oy, Yukio-chan, were you going to eat the ramen?"

_Duh!_

She stared at him, there was no emotion on her face, yet Naruto understood.

"Oh, hey, I'm really sorry about that! I just really love ramen. I'm never too stuffed to eat ramen, dattebayo!"

_Naruto will die with ramen down his throat._

"I see." She started preparing her ramen as a shadow fell over her eyes.

"Hey, hey, you okay?"

Yukio nodded, "Yes." The shadow was still there.

"You don't sound oaky."

_You took all my fuckn ramen you bastard! Ramen thieves must perish!_

"I am well."

"Okay then."

_How long will I have to stay here? What if tomorrow comes and Lady Tsunande can't take the bracelet off? Then what?_

The ramen finished. She searched for utensils and found a pair of chopsticks. Yukio then grabbed her ramen and started eating quickly.

_I believe. I believe that this is real; I believe that I'm half dragon. I just wanna go home._

The ramen warmed her stomach and everything started looking up. The shadow lessened on her face.

"Feeling better?" smiled the ninja.

Yukio nodded.

_Just a bit…_

"I see…well, whenever you're ready, your bed is ready."

"Thank you, Naruto." Yukio tried to smile, but her mouth was unfortunately filled with ramen and some of it fell out of her mouth.

_Fuck! I must look like an invalid!_

Naruto smiled and chuckled gently as he bent down to pick up the fallen ramen off the floor. They looked each other in the eyes and there was contentment. There was an understanding, no words were necessary.

* * *

><p>Author: Oh happy day! I got another chapter online! A word of advice to all my readers: Tips SuK! You can't do anything! It took me FOREVER to type up this chapter.<p>

xoxo

Ariel Ceylan


	11. Chapter 11

Wyrmling

* * *

><p>A Naruto Fanfiction<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: All I own in this series are Yukio, the dragon temple, and Kurayamiryu.<p>

* * *

><p>Yukio had a dreamless night. She awoke the next day with the strangest of feelings, she felt her mind was awake, but her body was still asleep. She twisted her neck slowly around to look at her surroundings.<p>

_Oh yeah, I slept on the ground…Naruto's place is…Cute…It's just enough for him._

"Morning Yukio-chan!" laughed the blond ninja.

"Good morning, Naruto," returned Yukio monotonously.

"Sleep well?"

Yukio nodded.

"That's great, dattebayo!"

"Naruto, thank you for allowing me to stay in your house."

Naruto's eyes widened, "You're not gunna leave, are you, Yukio-chan?"

_I hadn't thought of that._

"I'm confused."

"Me too, dattebayo! Here I thought you were going to stay with me and we could be house-mates!" He slipped his arms around Yukio's body and pulled her into his chest. "Don't leave!"

At that moment, the door creaked open. In stepped Sakura. She stared at the knuckle-head ninja and his guest with disgust and something else…

Yukio turned her head to get a glimpse of who entered. "Hello," greeted the wyrmling.

"Hello," returned Sakura.

Naruto turned his head slowly to see who entered his abode,"Oh…heh-heh, hi Sakura-chan…This isn't what it looks like!"

**Pow!** Sakura punched the blond in the nose. Then she started a barrage of fists on the poor boy. Yukio watched for a minute, then touched the angry kunoichi's fist gently.

"Nothing happened," whispered the wyrmling.

Sakura was entranced by the gentle tone of voice that the wyrmling issued. In effect, the kunoichi released the blond from her grasp.

"Wow! Thanks Yukio-chan!"

Yukio gave Naruto that calming, cold stare. He shut up immediately.

"Someone ought to have told me about you two."

"Wait?" started Sakura, "You mean to say that you couldn't tell that we are together?"

Yukio's eyebrows furrowed, "No."

_Because I can totally read you mind._

"Oh…" Sakura became quiet. There was an uncomfortable silence that fell over the room.

_Damn it all! If I knew about them, I wouldn't have stayed with Naruto! I would have picked the girl instead that way nothing weird…Why do I care? It's not like I'm gunna stay with them for a long time…Whatever, just whatever. I just need to get this bracelet off me._

"Lady Tsunande tol me to return to her this morning," suggested Yukio monotonously.

"Right, sure, I can take you," shrugged Sakura.

_She's still in shock…I'd bring it down to a month and a half friend now._

Yukio tipped her head slightly, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: Got another chapter in! Woot! Gunna type up chapter 12 right now! Melfly: Thanks so much for reviewing and sending words of encouragement. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you!<p>

BTW: Youtube! .com/watch?v=7xtg7qlzr9U

Thanks for reading, Ariel Ceylan


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine!<p>

* * *

><p>Sakrua and Yukio walked in silence to Lady Tsunande's office. There was an air of awkwardness between them the whole while and once they made their destination, there was a release of tension. It was a release of tention that only could be brought about by Sakura dropping Yukio off at Lady Tsunande's office door.<p>

"Bye, Yukio."

"Good bye, Sakura." Yukio waved at the kunoichi before entering the Hokage's office.

_Okay Aggie Yukio Jones, once you enter through these doors, the bracelet will be taken off you and you'll return to campus. Everything will be fine and none of this will have ever happened._

Yukio inhaled slowly and exhaled quickly. She pushed the door open, just a crack. "Lady Tsunande, is this a good time?"

Yukio could see a sliver of the Hokage's desk.

"Ah! Yukio! Come in!"

The wyrmling opened the door fully and her jaw dropped. There were ten fully grown men just hanging around.

_The fuck! This is so AKWARD!_

"Okay…"Yukio's eyes darted around the room. Only one guy didn't have an animal mask on. He had brown spiky hair, wide brown, and a green vested uniform.

"Everyone, this is Yukio. She met the dragon, Kurayamiryu."

"He's still alive?" Asked the maskless man, his eyes opened wider, if that was possible.

"Yes."

"But the question is, why would **The Kurayamiryu** put a dragon bracelet on Yukio?" Kakashi was standing lazily by the window, reading a book.

_Where did he come from?_

"Kakashi…you met Yukio?" Lady Tsunande's eyes and tone was icy.

"Yes, I did, that seal is ancient, we need someone to break it. But Yukio has not answered my question."

All eyes turned on the wyrmling.

_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_

"I did not believe that meeting him was…real…The bracelet is to prove that it is all real."

"Yukio, think back, how is it that you were able to meet him in the first place?" This time, it was Lady Tsunande who spoke.

_I don't know…I thought…_

"I just thought for a minute about needing to meet someone."

"And that someone is?"

_Fuck! I'm screwed! I'm royally screwed!_

"…My…father."

There was a petrified silence, even Kakashi's half-closed eye widened. Lady Tsunande stared at the wyrming as though she was a freak.

_Damn it…Stop staring at me! I got these stared when I was a kid….because I had no daddy and mommy, mommy was crazy…They laughed at me TO MY FACE! They stole my lunch money and school stuff! I was the reason why he left! I was the reason…I wasn't smart enough. I wasn't nice enough…I wasn't good enough…I just wasn't…enough._

Yukio closed her eyes and hung her head in shame. She felt something crawl up her body, it was an itch…an itch to lash out and destroy, everything and everyone because of that look…

_So now because I finally met my dad and he says such bullshit like he cares about me, that everything's going to be resolved? No, I'll never be seen for who I am…everyone will see me in relation to my father…Back home because he's gone, I'm a piece of shit. Over here, because my father's a FUCKING DRAGON! I'm a freak. No one can like me…Which place is worse? Nothing is over there, and here…here there are fucking ninjas…Maybe I could kill everyone and everything…_

"Yukio," it was Lady Tsunade, "Lift up your sleeve. We'll give them a try before we send her to Suna…the old timers there might have better luck."

_Damn…she's gunna send me away…Fuck my life._

Yukio obeyed and held her arm out. She closed her eyes. She didn't know how long she held her arm out. The wyrmling didn't know who was muttering, trying to break the seal. All the wyrmling knew was with each different person who came up to try his skill, there was an itch underneath the bracelet and when each person finished his try, that itch grew.

"Enough!" cried the Hokage. "It's clear to me that she will have to go to Suna. Thank you everyone, you're dismissed." The ten ninjas disappeared in a poof of smoke.

_Stop with the smoke trick! IT's LAME! Isn't there anybody who's a ninja who's creative? Please! I beg you!_

It was now just Lady Tsunande and Yukio.

_What now?_

"Yukio, I will write a letter to Suna and explain the situation to the Kazekage. It might take anywhere between days and weeks for them to respond."

_Okay, so that means that I won't have very much time to stay…_

"Okay…"

"I want you to train with Naruto until you collapse. Your protection is important and your ability to protect yourself is even more so."

"Why? Is it because of the dragon?"

"Yes…What do you know about your father, Yukio?"

The wyrmling shrugged, "Nothing."

Lady Tsunande started at the girl. "I see…Your father was an exceptionally powerful dragon, and I believe that some of his gifts may have been passed down to you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you are a threat to my village as well as a target of the Lightning Village."

_Well damn, just damn it all! I'm dangerous and I'm a target. I don't even know how to throw a punch!...I should google that once I get home…Oh wait, there's no google here! I'm in a world with ninjas…Great._

"Oh, I see. I apologize for being a threat. I did not know I was one."

Lady Tsunande smiled gently, "Don't worry Yukio. Don't worry about a thing; we've got it taken care of." Her tone changed dramatically, she shouted, "Naruto! Get your blond ass over here!"

There was a bang and the ninja pushed open the door. He held twenty scrolls under his arms. "Whaddya want Granny Tsunande!"

"Oi, Naruto! I'm no Granny!"

"Do you want to be Hokage?"

"You know I want to be Hokage!"

"So shut up and listen to me!"

Naruto pouted.

Lady Tsunande smirked. "Yukio has a Kekkei Genkai and I'm counting on you to figure out what it is!"

"Wha! I thought I was just going to train her to know how to defend herself, dattebayo!"

"There's been a change in plans."

"Wait, Yukio has a Kekkei Genkai?" Naruto did a double take.

Yukio's cheeks flushed. "I suppose so."

"What can you do?"

"Something with lightning or shadow," suggested Lady Tsunande.

"So how about bringing in Shikamaru?"

Lady Tsunande smirked, "Good, you're thinking. Go get him, and bring Yukio along. You must train."

"Yosh!"

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: Thanks for reading guys! xoxo<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Wyrmling

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own Yukio, Kurayamiryu, the Dragon Temple, and Yukio's Kekkei Genkai...nothing else...yet...<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto and Yukio stood in the middle of the forest at training area seven.<p>

"So you have a Kekkei Genkai, huh Yukio-chan."

Yukio shrugged, "Sure."

_The fuck is a Kekkei Genkai?_

"Do you know what a Kekkei Genkai is?"

Yukio shook her head.

"A Kekkei Genkai is—"

"It's an ability passed down through family." It was Kakashi…he was still reading that book.

_Okay, so this has something due to that dragon father of mine…_

"Okay…So what does that mean for me?"

"That means that we have to figure out what it is." A third person spoke. It was a guy with his hair in a spiky ponytail and wore a green vest.

"Hey Shikamaru!" greeted Naruto.

"Hey Naruto," he turned his head to examine the wyrmling. He studied her frame intensely. "So this is Yukio, huh?"

_I'd like to see you survive on a college campus, forget that; how about high school. He wouldn't be able to survive there!_

"Yeah, she's Yukio, dattebayo."

"So Yukio, what element do you have?"

"Oi! Shikamaru! I didn't get a chance to talk to her about that yet! Kakashi-sensei butted in and now you're doing it!" Naruto turned red as he was shouting.

Shikamaru chuckled, "Naruto, Naruto, calm down. I figured that you would need me to keep you on track."

"That has never been a problem for me before!"

_Are they fighting…about attention span?_

"Uh-huh."

_Wow, they are fighting about attention span…That's…Sad._

"Yes!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his hip, "So, Yukio, back to my question, what element do you have?"

"This is a little hard to say…lightning…and shadow, I suppose…This is what I have been told."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to figure out which one you have," shrugged the vested youth.

"How?"

_I can't punch, let alone use an element! I just got here and already everyone expects that I'm going to be amazing at something…_

"You need to channel your Chakra into a sheet of paper." Shikamaru started going through his pouch, to produce said paper.

"What's chakra?"

Naruto nearly fainted. "What's Chakra? What do you mean, what's Chakra, dattebayo! It's your energy!"

"Okay…" _How does one channel energy then…I didn't know I could channel energy…_

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "I can't believe this. We're starting at square one. Do you even know **how** to fight?"

Yukio shook her head.

_I'm not as incompetent as you think! I'm a beast at soccer, rugby, and football…even though it's powder puff…They don't let girls tackle each other…probably has something to do with ovaries…That's beside the point. I can take a beating; I just don't know how to dish one out. I know how to tackle and run, that's gotta count for something!_

"What a waste of time," sighed Shikamaru. "I'll get Gai-sensei. He'll be a good place to start for her." He poofed away.

_Fuck you Shikamaru and fuck your lack of creativity! Fucken poof away like everybody else._

"Oi, Yukio-chan…is there **ANYTHING** you can do, dattebayo?"

_Well…Naruto's giving me the benefit of the doubt…That means that he will be my friend for…a year and then forget about me…_

"I play soccer, rugby, and football…I can run and…What's the word for jumping onto someone so that that person cannot win the game?"

"Tackle, dattebayo?"

"Ta-ckle?"

"Yup."

"I can ta-ckle and avoid ta-ckles."

Naruto smiled, "That's great, dattebayo!"

"We would like to see your speed and agility, Yukio, if you don't mind." Kakashi was still there.

_Okay, now I don't feel like such a loser._

"How?"

"Just run to the sakura tree back there, and run back. We'll time you."

Yukio stared out into the distance. The sakura tree was approximately a quarter mile away.

"Do I get to stretch or warm up first?"

"Nope!" Naruto pushed her forward, "Go!"

_Fuck!_

Yukio started running as fast as her legs could carry her in unfamiliar territory. She soon fell into a rhythm; she completed the exercise before she noticed.

"Great job Yukio-chan, dattebayo!"

"Four minutes and thirty seconds, not bad for half a mile." Smiled Kakashi.

Poof! A new ninja appeared. He was wearing bright green…everything. The best part was yet to come. He had his hair in a shiny bowl cut.

"Why if it isn't my old rival, Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed, "Save it, Gai, you have work to do."

"What?" He turned his head and saw Yukio, "Why if it isn't a fiery blossom in the springtime of her youth!" He started…crying.

_Oh God! They paired me with THIS guy! You've got to be shitting me! This is what I get for not knowing what Chakra is? Fuck my life!_

"Oh, fiery blossom, I can show you how to use the springtime of your youth in the most amazing way conceivable!"

Yukio stared at the spandexed man blankly.

_Maybe if I play dead, he will lose interest and leave._

"Yukio just ran half a mile in a little over for minutes…cold, "proffered Kakashi.

Gai smiled at Yukio, suddenly turning serious. "So you did, huh, Yukio? That's fast for running cold. Don't worry about a thing, I'll get you into shape in no time!" Gai gave a thumb up and his teeth sparkled.

_Fuck my life._

"Uh…okay?"

"Excellent Yukio, now tell me what you can do."

"I play soccer, rugby, and football."

"Ah! So you **know** how to take a beating! Excellent!"

Yukio nodded hesitantly.

"Excellent! We're going to play the most intense game of rugby ever!"

"Yosh!" cried a Gai look-alike as he burst from the bushed. "My name is Lee and I can't wait to scrum!"

_Uh…Where'd the clone come from?_

Gai smiled at Lee, the clone. "Excellent timing, Lee. I expect no less from a pupil of mine."

"Thank you Gai-sensei!" The two hugged each other and cried waterfalls.

_Uhhhhhhh…._

Gai suddenly stopped crying and turned serious. "Now, before we start, Yukio, you must change into a uniform." He whipped out a spare green spandex suit.

"No." Yukio glared at Gai, she was intent to bring chills and doomish chills to the Green Giant. "No. Never."

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: Thanks for reading! I'm glad I finally posted another chapter in a decent amount of time! I've got to be honest, receiving messages and reviews motivates me to write and to upload. So thank you everyone who does so! Keep cool this summer.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Wyrmling

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing except Yukio, Kurayamiryu, and the Dragon Temple.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

* * *

><p>Gai and Yukio came to a truce; she would wear a black jumpsuit when training. She learned quite a bit in the two weeks she spent with the dynamic duo, training with them from 5am to 11 pm. They were the epitome of hardcore. The wyrmling was nowhere near powerful, but she grew strong enough and had enough skills to handle herself if the time arose to do so.<p>

It had been exactly two weeks since the wyrmling had spoken to Lady Tsunande, and Yukio was beginning to wonder if she would ever leave that place.

"What now?" sighed Yukio. It was 11am and she already sweated through her jumpsuit.

"Today, you will learn to control your chakra," smiled Gai.

"How?"

"You must climb the tree here…without your hands." He pointed to the tree behind him with his thumb.

Yukio stared blankly at Gai. "How?"

"I thought you'd never ask…Like THIS!" He proceeded in running up the tree without his hands.

_Crap._

"How?"

"Ah, your favorite question. Just focus your energy to the bottom of your feet." He jumped down from the tree.

_Ah…Okay, makes sense…_

Yukio walked up to the tree and stared up it. She closed her eyes. She felt the tree's presence, she felt the earth under her feet, she felt the breeze on her form. She drew her energy to her feet. The wyrmling slowly raised her eyelids; she was ready.

She focused each step on the life energy of each surface her foot connected. Each segment of the tree had a different history, a different feeling; all of it was fascinating and lively. Yukio was climbing the tree but she did not realize it; she felt the light…and the darkness of the living she ascended. The tree's light and dark…started to become one with her.

"Great job, Yukio!" smiled Gai.

"Now come down here and we'll see what element chakra you have."

_This tree…I feel…connected to it…its memories are mine, its sensations are mine…_

Yukio slowly obeyed. She did not notice that everywhere she stepped, the tree's bark aged.

"How does this work?" inquired the wyrmling.

"You channel your chakra into the paper."

"Okay." Yukio closed her eyes and did so. She felt the paper…there was nothing to learn from it. One side of the paper turned bright white, the other turned black. And yet, the paper started disintegrating right before it burst into flame.

"Hmm," Gai was pleasantly confused.

"So…what does this mean?"

Gai scratech his forehead, "I can only guess that your powers are of darkness and light…like your father…Of course the chakra paper would pick this up as fire and earth as light and darkness. You don't have a normal kekkei genkai."

_Way to add to the freakshow I already am._

"It means that it's mean?"

"It means that it's time to get Shikamaru, but don't worry about a thing, in the rest of your waking hours you'll be training with me."

His teeth sparkled once more.

_His teeth are starting to piss me off…I should give him coffee so his teeth won't be so obnoxious._

"Oi, Yukio-chan!" shouted the voice of a familiar blond ninja. He was running from the village.

_Naruto? What a pleasant surprise._

"Yukio-chan!" A few seconds of watching the blond run, he finally reached his destination, "Oi,Oi, Yukio-chan, Granny Tsunande wants to see you. It has something to do with a letter to Gaara."

"Who is Gaara?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "Who's Gaara? Who's Gaara? He's a good friend of mine! He's the Kazekage of Suna!"

_Ah._

"So…is he like you?"

"No,no,no dattebayo. Not anymore…" He paused for a second, "He's a lot like you, dattebayo."

_He's a lot like me? The fuck does that mean?_

"Oh?"

"He's smart and quiet…No one knows what he's thinking, dattebayo." The blond was becoming serious. His tone was even and his eyes focused. "He's someone who is capable of great love and is deserving of it, but never received it."

_Interesting…I hope I'll be able to understand what he's saying._

"I see."

"The two of you are quite alike, dattebayo."

"So…am I to see Lady Tsunande now?"

"Yeah," nodded the blond.

"Okay," Yukio started walking away.

"Hey, Yukio-chan," started the blond.

"Yeah?"

"Gaara's good."

"Yeah, okay." Yukio continued walking.

_What does that mean? Gaara's good. If we're so alike, then isn't it a given that he's good?...Or is Naruto saying that because it's not a given. That would make me…bad, terrible, evil. Oh God! It's Sakura! I forgot to calculate Sakura into the equation. Damn. I __might__ be able to stay friends with Naruto two weeks after Sakura's fet up with me…Another one bites the dust.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: Today's the day after my mom's BBQ, and I finally got to sit down and write. And because of this, another chapter has been typed and uploaded! HUZZAH! Thanks for reading.<em><br>_


	15. Chapter 15

Wyrmling

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Naruto is Not Mine.<p>

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

Chapter Fifteen

Yukio made her way to Lady Tsunande's office. The place was eerily quiet, as if there was something wrong. Yukio knocked on the door.

"Come in," sighed Lady Tsunande.

Yukio pushed open the door. "Hello Lady Tsunande, is this a good time?"

Lady Tsunande smiled at the wyrmling, "Now's a great time."

Yukio entered the office. "Naruto told me you received a letter from Suna."

"Nice to see you too, Yukio."

"Yes, yes…did you receive a letter?"

"Yes I did…You've been working with Gai, haven't you?"

Yukio looked down at her spandex-clad body. "Yes."

"What have you learned from him?" Lady Tsunande folded her fingers in front of her face.

_What is she thinking?_

"Blocking and how to channel my chakra."

_Is she trying to get Gai fired?_

"How is that going?"

"Fairly well. I have been training for a short time, so I do not expect much progress."

"I see…How did you learn to channel your chakra?"

"I walked up a tree."

There was a hint of a smirk underneath Lady Tsunande's fingers. "Good. Did you use chakra paper yet?"

"It started breaking into little pieces and then it caught fire."

Lady Tsunande's eyebrows raised. "Really?"

_What is she planning? I don't like this, not one bit._

"Yes?"

Lady Tsunande put her hands onto the desk. "I received a letter from Suna. The Kazekage granted permission for you to stay there until the bracelet has been removed."

Yukio felt an itch climb up her back.

_They're probably more bad-ass in Suna than here…maybe theat's why I'm going there…_

"Okay, when do I leave?"

"In three days time."

"Okay…"

_Naruto said something about a translator…_

"Lady Tsunande, did you hear anything about a translator for me?"

"Yes. Her name is Mei. She will meet you at the gate when you leave for Suna. You are dismissed, but before the day's done, tell Gai to come see me."

"Yes, Lady Tsunande. Thank you." The wyrmling exited the office.

_Tsunande is cooking up something, and I don't like it._

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: Hi there everyone! Here's the dealio, I was on vacation for a whole week then I came back to meet Irene. I just got power back late last night. I wanted to let you guys know. I've been working on this, I swear! I didn't forget about it. I am in the middle of writing chapter 18 actually. (I handwrite the stories and then I type them.) I'll post more soon! Thanks so much for reading.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Wyrmling

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I'm taking six courses. Updating will be irregular…<p>

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

><p>Yukio returned to the training area; Lee and Gai were not ones to stay still. Lee was punching trees and was a pro at deforestation while Gai was shouting words of encouragement; this is what Yukio returned to.<p>

"Oh! Yukio-chan, you're back! Are you ready for more awesome training?" cried the lumber-fist.

"No…Gai-sensei, Lady Tsunande would like to see you now."

Gai raised an eyebrow. "She does?"

Yukio nodded.

"Okay! Have fun you too!" He disappeared in a poof of smoke.

_Another friggen poof! That's it! As soon as I figure out my Kekkei Genkai, I'll be ORIGINAL!_

"So…We continue where we left off?"

"Yosh! You have two elemental chakras, fire and earth. Gai-sensei guesses that means that translates into light and darkness."

_Fire and earth…Lava?_

"Okay, so I have two elements. What now?"

"You need to learn how to form hand signs for the jutsus. Most likely for your elements."

_So I don't have to meet anyone else for the time-being?_

"And you will teach me those?"

Lee hesitated, "No, I will not. I cannot access my chakra and I can't remember the hand signs because I don't use chakra. So I'll train you in taijutsu until Gai returns."

Yukio nodded, "Okay."

_Poor guy, he's a freak too…instead of having powers, he's normal. Well, I mean he's super strong, but that's cuz he pumps serious iron…Lee's a normal guy an extraordinary world. He's Batman. I like Batman._

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: Hey everybody! (Well, I'm going to assume that there's more than one person reading this story.) Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. The semester just started and I'm trying to get into the Honor's College and onto the Dean's List (for the first time in my life) so anything and everything I post will not really have a schedule. I also will be blogging for The Sanction Chronicles and I have a project my neighbor wants me to work on. Essentially, I have four time-consuming projects I need to juggle, so I'll just update when I get the chance. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work, and most importantly, thank you for your patience. You guys are the reason why I continue writing this story. Best wishes to those of you who are in school and have a great Halloween (All Hallows Eve) in case I don't post again. ~Ariel Ceylan<em><br>_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: All I own here are my OCs and the Dragon Temple.<p>

* * *

><p>Yukio was sprawled out on the ground; Lee had beaten her to a pulp. Yes, Gai returned from his meeting with Lady Tsunande. Yes, he saw Yukio struggling, but he did nothing to stop it. He just nodded his head in approval at how his favorite pupil had been instructing the wyrmling.<p>

_Sunrise, sunset, I can't move my limbs._

"Are you ready for your last sequence of the night, Yukio-chan?" shouted mini-Gai.

Yukio mumbled, "No."

"What's that? Giving up so soon?" Lee started prodding her with his index finger.

"I'm tired," moaned the wyrmling.

This time, Gai butted in, "You can't afford to get tired, Yukio."

_Is this the wyrmling thing again? I get it, I'm dangerous._

He continued, "Suna is our ally and they will keep your existence a secret, but if a spy were to find out about your heritage, people will come to kill you. People from all over the world, we are trying to protect you."

_Why? If I'm so dangerous, why help me?_

"Why help?"

"Because we are Leaf Ninja!" shouted Lee.

_No, because it is politically smart to train someone with potential to develop loyalty so the country is protected. This has nothing to do with strong moral fiber._

Yukio grunted.

Gai returned to his monologue, "It is your heritage that makes you dangerous, we know that you are not so but we also realize that others do not know truth. Therefore, they will attack you on account of your lineage. You need to be prepared for anything. This is why we push you so."

_I understand, __**You**__ have moral fiber, not the Hokage._

Yukio slowly climbed her way to her feet.

"Okay, Yukio-chan, just run your way around the block five times, then you're free to go." Smiled Lee.

Yukio willed her legs to work, and work they did. It was a low and painful process, but the wyrmling made her way through the final challenge.

On the first lap, the wyrmling felt the body's patterned movement. The second lap yielded to a rhthym. The third lap is when things become interesting. There was a sharp pain in the wyrmling's arm. It was the length of the bracelet. The pain pulsed and throbbed and was quite distracting to the wyrmling, and in effect, her pace slowed.

The fourth lap became a challenge for another reason. On the fourth lap, the people Yukio passed no longer looked like people, they started turning into shadows and their voices turned into whispers. They stopped talking to each other and started talking to Yukio, each one demanding her upmost attention to fulfill their deepest, treacherous desires.

The fifth lap was also surreal. The ground felt soft underneath the wyrmling's feet. It started feeling like sand in some places and like mud in others. The wyrmling kept on running. She did not comprehend that she finished running for the day.

Lap six, the wyrmling started to slow, and on lap seven, she collapses. Her body reached a point of exhaustion and at the same time, everything opened. She felt the shadows the trees made, she felt the darkness of the earth, and the darkness of the spirits of the living.

For the first time in a long time, Yukio did not question why things were, she just accepted it because the sensation of being one with the darkness brought her serenity.

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: Boo-yeah! I got another chapter up and running! I feel so productive! Thanks for reading ~Ariel Ceylan<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

* * *

><p>Dislaimer: Life.<p>

* * *

><p>Yukio's eyes were closed. She felt lighter and yet more centered. Her limbs felt like air and her spirit felt rooted in self awareness. Yukio was content.<p>

She was walking in a dark tunnel again.

"Hello?" She called. "Is there someone here?"

There was an echo, a small echo. Yukio almost didn't hear it.

_If there's an echo, there must be more to this place…_

She walked forward with cautious, curious steps. The wyrmling walked on her toes, she did not make a sound. The wyrmling spent some time in darkness. How long exactly, she did not know, but all she knew was the sound of her breathing.

"Hello," the wyrmling called out once more. "There has to be someone here!"

A gentle breeze tickled her check.

_So warm…_

Yukio closed her eyes for just a moment. When her eyelids fluttered open, there was a sight to behold. Before the wyrmling was the form of a drag. It's scales were baby blue and its fur was black at the tips and white at the root. In between those areas was an even gray. The beast was great, but not monstrously huge like Kurayamiryu. The dragon was approximately 100 feet in length.

Something about the dragon's size calmed Yukio.

"Hello. What's your name?" inquired the wyrmling.

The dragon said nothing. Yukio shrugged to herself.

_Well, if this dragon isn't going to talk to me, then I'll make it talk to me. I'm not going to sit here in this fake mind shadow world to wait for this dragon to speak to me._

Yukio boldly stepped forward and brushed her fingertips on the center of the dragon's forehead.

_Nothin's happening…Wait. What the—_

At that moment, the dragon burst into tendrils of light. Those tendrils enveloped the wyrmling's body.

_The dragon is—_

"Yukio-chan! Yukio-chan! Wake up dattebayo!"

The dark world retreated into the bright world. She was laying down on a bed, in Naruto's flat.

Yukio moaned, "Wha? Narutooo?"

"Hey Yukio-chan! How ya doin? You've been asleep for a whole week, dattebayo!"

"What!" Yukio shot out of bed. Naruto's face was right in front of hers.

"Ah-ha! You fell for it, dattebayo! You've only been asleep for a day, dattebayo. Gai-sensei said that you passed out from training."

Yukio blushed, "Oh."

_I passed out? Dang. That would explain the dragon._

"You were calling out in your sleep, dattebayo."

"Oh, thank you, Naruto."

Naruto's forehead creased. "Come on Yukio-chan, I think you should tell me about your friend, dattebayo."

"What friend?"

_Seriously dude, what friend? Do I magically have an imaginary best friend or something?_

Naruto grabbed Yurkio's shoulders. His voice deepened and became gruff, "Don't play dumb with me, dattebayo! You're a jinchuriki."

_Jin-churi-what?_

"What's that?"

Naruto squeezed her shoulder. "You mean they put a monster in you and they didn't even TELL you?"

_That hurts, Naruto._

"What monster?"

His claws dug into the flesh between her bones. "They put a monster in you. It makes shadows move and makes people want to hurt each other. The monster makes the Nara Clan seem lame, dattebayo!"

"Nara Clan?"

"Shikamaru's family, dattebayo."

"Ah."

"I'm serious about this, dattebayo."

"Naruto…did you..see the monster?" Yukio's orbs steeled.

_I wonder if it has to do with that weird dream…_

"Well, yeah! It came out, dattebayo! It was a blue dragon!"

"With gray hair?" Yukio sucked her cheeks in.

_I turned into a dragon? Holy shit! I turned into a friggen dragon! So what happened?_

"Yeah, with gray hair, dattebayo."

"Well what happened? How did I turn into a dragon?"

"I don't know, Yukio-chan. I was told that the darkness brought the dragon out, dattebayo. But don't worry, we sealed that dragon up, dattebayo!"

_How does one seal oneself?_

"Oh."

"What do you mean, 'oh', dattebayo? What did that dragon say to you?"

Yukio moistened her lips. "Could you please let go of me, Naruto? It hurts."

Naruto released Yukio. "Sorry, now tell me about that dragon, dattebayo."

"The dragon did not speak. There were no words. I touched it and it disappeared."

"Wha? How'd that happen?"

"Shadow…and Light."

Then came banging at the door.

"It's open!" called the blond.

In stepped the spandexed wonders.

"Yukio-chan! I was so worried about you! Are you okay?" Lee crushed Yukio in a bear hug.

_What's with all the hugging? Are they trying to tell me that they seriously love me or something?_

"I'm fine."

It was then Yujio noticed that Lee's arm was in a sling.

_Dang, what happened to your arm, Lee?_

"Lee, your arm," murmured Yukio.

Lee blushed, "This is nothing, Yukio-chan."

Yukio looked Naruto square in the eye, "Did I?"

Naruto nodded gravely.

"I didn't know. I just thought I fell asleep. I didn't know. I'm sorry." Yukio closed her eyes and tilted her head down. She was ashamed.

Yukio felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, it was Naruto.

"Don't worry, Yukio-chan, we'll figure everything out, dattebayo!"

_Damn…What's going on? What did He do?_

"Right," Yukio stared blankly out at the wall. "Two more days."

"You're going to see Gaara. He'll take care of you, dattebayo."

"Two days?" murmered Yukio.

"Only two days, Yukio-chan," smiled Lee.

"You will bring the springtime of eternal youth to Suna!" smiled Gai with his trademark tooth sparkle.

_I'll take that as reassurance…_

"So I'll start packing."

_I don't know what happened, but it doesn't sound good…I guess I gotta get outta here ASAP. Crap. I turned into a dragon…I should have seen that one coming, having a dragon for a biological father and all…But still, dragon powers make sense, but turning into a dragon? What's up with that? Great. Now I'm sure everyone will know that I run into a dragon and why Kurayamiryu is interested in me. I guess now's a good time for this to happen because I'm leaving in a few days, but this still sucks…_

"Right," whispered the wyrmling. She eased her way out of Lee's grasp and got out of bed.

"What are you doing, Yukio-chan, dattebayo?"

She started for the door, "I'm leaving. I'm sure you do not want me here anymore."

"Whaa! That's not true, dattebayo! Yukio-chan, I want you to stay with me until you hafta leave! We can figure everything out, dattebayo! Just don't leave, Yukio-chan!"

_Why would he want me to stay? Seriously! What drives him?_

"Why do you want me? I'm…a monster." Yukio closed her eyes.

_I bet that now that I've said that he'll realize that I'm a monster…a freak._

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows; his voice deepened and became gravelly. "I wish everyone who was different would stop saying that! They put a monster inside you, it's not your fault for this, dattebayo."

_If I let him know that I am the dragon, then everything will change. Naruto wants to help me as long as he thinks that the dragon is not me._

"Sleeping Beauty is finally awake?" came a familiar commanding female voice.

The group turned to look at the door. Another blonde walked in, except this blonde had low pig-tails and a green top. Yukio returned to the bed.

"Lady Tsunande," smiled Gai. "You look well."

Tsunande gave Gai an ice cold stare. "Everyone get out. I need to speak to Yukio alone."

"Yes, Lady Tsunande," the spandexed wonders and the hyperactive blond left the room, leaving Yukio with the Hokage. The Hokage slowly approached the bed Yukio had been laying. Yukio promptly say up and tucked her feet under her."

"Uh…hi…"

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Lady Tsunande stood at the foot of the bed.

"How are you?" They wyrmling tried to smile.

_Oh no!_

"I'm fine, Yukio. How are you? How's that bracelet?"

Yukio shrugged, "I can't take it off, so I don't really think about it very much anymore."

Lady Tsunande raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Yukio shrugged, "I'm waiting to go to Suna."

"It's convenient that you're going there in two days."

"No…" _What's she getting at?_ "I was waiting for approval to go since Suna was suggested."

Tsunande crossed her arms over her chest, "So as soon as you found out you were scheduled to go, you decided that you would wreak havoc all over my village?"

"What?" Yukio's eyes were wide. "What happened?"

Lady Tsunande smirked, "Oh, so you don't remember that you turned into a dragon?"

_So that's why she's so ticked off…_

"No…Naruto told me."

_I hope that she gets that I have no idea of what's going on._

"I see…And you being Kurayamiryu's daughter has nothing to do with it?"

"Turning into a dragon? It might. It makes sense."

Lady Tsunande's voice raised. "You really don't remember decimating half the homes in the village?"

Yukio's stomach raised to her throat. "Half?" she choked.

"Yes, half, and you didn't even realize it. You're a danger to the people of Konoha."

"Wait. We can work on this, can't we?"

_She's going to kick me out!_

Lady Tsunande sighed, "If the people were not at stake then I would have been glad to help you, but I have superiors to answer to and half a village to restore. Where we are in the village, we can't have you stay. I'm sorry. When you leave here in two days, you cannot come back. At least not as long as I'm the Hokage and this order stands."

"But—"

"I can't do it. Not in the climate of the village."

Yukio sharply exhaled. She could not say anything.

_I can't come back._

Yuki felt her eyes burn and tear.

"None of that crying, you should have told me that you're a dragon. Maybe you would be allowed to return. " Lady Tsunande turned to leave and opened the door. "Oh, and tell Kurayamiryu that I'm no fool." She slammed the door and she was gone.

_Damn. Just damn._

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: Yosh! Another chapter done! And this one's long! Hope you guys liked it! ~Ariel Ceylan<em><br>_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

* * *

><p>Dislclaimer: Life times Pi. (Ohm nohm!)<p>

* * *

><p>Two days came too slowly for Yukio. She packed quickly and stayed out of everyone's way until she was needed at the gate. She did not leave Naruto's flat for those 48 hours. In the flat, she heard clanging of hammers on nails, the village was in reconstruction.<p>

Dawn broke on the horizon and Yukio stood by the gate with her bag on her back.

"Hello, are you Yukio?" came an unfamiliar female voice.

Yukio turned around. "Are you Mei?"

"Yes I am!" smiled the youth. She wore a black sports bra and tight black pants. Mei wore white boots with black laces, however she had purple hair that she kept in obscenely long pig-tails. She also had ninja pouches.

"It's nice to meet you," returned Yukio cordially.

"You know, you can speak English around me since I will be your translator." Laughed the youth in Aggie's native tongue.

_Ahh…English…It's been so long._

"Thanks dude. I've been dying with all this Japanese."

"Sure! Any time." Laughed Mei. "Your Japanese is very good."

"Yeah, for someone who barely knows the language."

"You do well."

Yukio blushed and looked down, "Uh…Thanks."

"Sure."

"What a wonderful moment! Two blossoms in the springtime of their youths are working together in multiple languages! It's SO BEAUTIFUL!" The two young women turned around to see Gai crying waterfalls.

_He's coming too, isn't he? Damn._

"Hello, Gai-sensei," started Yukio, "Are you coming with me to Suna?"

"But of course! Do you really think I'm going to let Suna Nins teach you to be heartless? No, no, no. You will maintain your blossoming radiance!"

"Okay…Thanks…So Lady Tsunande—"

"Lady Tsunande gave me this mission before what happened and I intend to complete my mission."

_Wow. He doesn't hafta do that…_

"Okay, I see, thank you."

"Name's Mei," smiled the translator, not wanting to be forgotten.

"Why hello Mei, I'm Gai-sensei."

"I'm Yukio's translator."

"She needs a translator?" His thick eyebrows leaped off his face.

This time, Yukio spoke, "Japanese is not my first language."

"Okay, I get it! Great! So are we ready to go?"

"Wait a minute, dattebayo!"

_WTF? Naruto!_

The blond ninja was running towards the trio.

"Yes, Naruto, what is it?" sighed the wyrmling.

"You were just gunna leave without saying goodbye, Yukio-chan? Are you crazy, dattebayo?"

"You were sleeping." Shrugged the wymling.

"So? You need to wake me up, dattebayo!" His eyes widened, "Yukio-chan, I don't want you to go." He pulled his arms around the wyrmling in a tender embrace. "I'm so used to you already. Who'll fight with me over ramen? I'll miss my sister, Yukio-chan."

Yukio couldn't describe the feeling that came over her. It was warm and bubbly, yet pained.

_Naruto thinks I'm his…sister?_

"Thank you, Naruto. You should visit me in Suna," murmured the wyrmling.

"What do you mean I should visit you, dattebayo? Aren't you coming back?"

The wyrmling hesitated, "Not as long as Tsunande is the Hokage."

Naruto tilted his head down, shadows formed over his eyes as he held the wyrmling tighter. "That's more reason for me to be the Hokage."

The wyrmling tried to smile. "I'm sure you'll be great."

Naruto embraced the wyrmling once more, "You'll come home soon, Yukio-chan. I give you my word, dattebayo!"

_This place isn't home…is it?_

"Take care, Naruto-kun."

_Why do I feel like my heart is breaking?_

Yukio turned to the group; they were ready to go. The wyrmling approached the gate, her stay in Konoha had just ended.

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: Ta-daaaa! (Insert jazz fingers) Just churned out another one. Thanks for reading everybody! Au revoir! ~Ariel Ceylan<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Dancing the night away...<p>

* * *

><p>Three days into the trip, the group barely made it to the outskirts of the desert. Since the Wyrmling was not a ninja, the two nins were greatly slowed. The wyrmling constantly apologized for slowing the physically capable.<p>

"I'm so sorry I'm so slow!" The wyrmling panted.

"Would ya stop apologizing already?" retorted the translator.

"…No?"

"No. Why is that a question, Yukio?"

Yukio moistened her lips, "It's not?"

Mei laughed, "Sure it's not."

Yukio stuck her tongue out at Mei.

_I'm glad Mie's a translator. She rocks…I hope this isn't a rues…_

"Come on now you two. Let's focus, the sooner we get to Suna, the better!" smiled Gai.

_The faster I get out of his hair is what he means._

"What are you plans?" inquired Mei.

"It's my mission to continue training Yukio until she has a good grasp of self-defense."

_Wait? What? This had to have been assigned before The Incident…When Tsunande asked me to get him._

"Ah," nodded the Wyrmling.

"Then we're moving too slowly," smirked Mei.

_What's with the smirk?_

Mei strolled up to Yukio, the smirk was still on her face.

_Okay, what the hell?_

Before Yukio had time to react, Mei swung the wyrmling onto her shoulders.

_Ah crap!_

"Put me down!"

"Nope," Mei quickly turned to Japanese. "Let's go."

The two ninjas started running at unbelievable speed.

_Aahhh! Damn it they're fast! Damn it, I'm being carried! We'd better not enter the sand village looking like this._

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: Okay, so I finished typing a chapter! I've been writing this story and it starts heating up in five chapters...I just want to take my time, you know. I want to make sure that you guys get the whole picture. Best. Ariel Ceylan<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-One<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Danza Kuduro...That's all you need to know.<p>

* * *

><p>It took the trio a day and a half to reach Suna. Yukio was on Mei's back for the majority of the time and they were able to reach their destination faster than if they were walking.<p>

_So this is Suna…_

There was a huge sand wall in the middle of the desert. It was challenging to tell anything from the impressive wall. It seemed that sand would reach the heavens. The gates to the heavens parted ever so slightly, and forward walked a man and a woman. The man was covered from head to toe in black and wore magenta face-paint. The woman wore a black kimono and had four pig-tails.

"Hiya Gai, we've been expecting you," smiled the nin as the gates closed behind him.

"Hello Kankuro, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine."

"And you, Temari?"

"I'm fine."

_So Temari and Kankuro are their names. I'll have to remember that._

"This is Mei," Gai motioned to the translator. "And this is Yukio."

The two searched Yukio's form for…something.

_What are they looking for?_

Yukio crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the two.

_It's nice to meet you too._

"Why, hello there, Yukio," smirked the one named Kankuro.

_Do I look like a bunny?_

"Hn," scowled the wyrmling as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Forgive my idiotic brother, Kankuro. I have another brother who's much smarter than this one." Laughed the blonde woman.

"Oh?" _Yeah right._

"Name's Temari…I think Gaara and you will be the best of friends."

_So Gaara is their brother…Naruto said I should pay attention to him._

"Maybe."

"You can relax here, Yukio," smiled Gai. "No one's gunna hurt you here."

_I don't have a good feeling about this place…_

"Yosh! Who's ready for a tour of the village?" Mei smiled brightly.

_She's trying to play off this awkward situation._

"We will meet Gaara in his office," proffered Temari. "He's our first stop."

The gates slowly opened once more and the trio followed the two sand nin.

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: Another chapter up. I'll do one more and that's all you're getting for the rest of this month! (lol, November starts in like a week and a half). Anywho. Thanks for the reviews. Oh, and don't forget to check out my flickr page. I updated the set .comphotos/ceylan_the_writer/sets/72157626664220515/

Ariel Ceylan, Over and OUT!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Two<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Dancing in the rain, singing in the shower.<p>

* * *

><p>Yukio, Gai, Mei, Temari, and Kankuro made their way to Garra's building. The whole of Suna was an oasis made of sand. It was a gated community of people with no neighbors. Gaara's building was the tallest and something told Yukio was the highest. The five walked up a seemingly never-ending staircase.<p>

Mei and Temari were chatting amiably about mundane things like general weather and humidity. Mei did not want her "elaborately" styled purple hair to look tacky because of the humidity. Temari assured the translator that there was no humidity, but raw heat. Mei began complaing about sweating and ruining her hair.

"You could put your hair up out of the way," suggested the wyrming, emotionlessly.

_Seriously? You're a ninja! Why do you have a problem with sweating?_

"Oh yeah," murmured Mei.

_I better not get emotionally attached to her and just use her for her purpose and be done with her._

"Right!"

"Definitely good friends with Gaara," murmured Temari.

_I doubt it. With everyone being so sure, there's no way. I'll even be able to call him a friend._

When the group came upon the door, it was a great relief. Temari pushed the door open. It revealed a short corridor with another door at the end. This time, Kankuro knocked on the door.

"Hey Gaara! It's me! We have some people here to see you!" called out the face painted man.

"Come in," sighed the deep voice from the other side of the door.

_Here goes._

Kankuro pushed open the door and led the newcomers in. The office was plain. All it had was a desk and a chair the red head was sitting in.

_Wow. Talk about Spartan._

The wyrmling eyed Gaara. His short red hair was wild, but his eyes captivated her. His ice blue eyes, hidden underneath raccoon circles were mystifying.

_I've never seen such eyes…They make me want to go, back into that place…No! Come on Yukio! Do you want to get kicked out of this place before you even get a place to stay? Get a grip! Don't look into his eyes!_

Yukio lowered her eyes.

"And your name is?" came Gaara.

"Yukio," murmured the wyrmling.

"I would say welcome, but it seems as though you came here under less than favorable circumstance."

Yukio shrugged.

"The dragon bracelet needs to be removed."

_Oh yeah! I forgot about that…How the hell did I forget about that? It's attached to my arm!_

Yukio nodded, avoiding eye contact with Gaara.

"And why was the bracelet put on you?"

"To prove that all of this is real…I wouldn't believe it."

"I see, so you brought about your own demise."

"Don't be so harsh, Gaara. Yukio comes from a world without ninjas. When she met Him, it was the first time she activated her Kekkei Genkai!" Defended Gai. He was actually good at it.

"Is this true?" responded the red-head.

Yukio nodded, "Every word."

"Yeah right! As if there's a world other than this one!" sneered Kankuro.

Yukio looked at Kankuro with a blank stare.

_I don't have the language to tell him off. I don't have the language to tell him that because he has never seen something it doesn't mean that it doesn't exist._

"I can help," muttered Mei.

_That's right! Mei's a translator._

Yukio began to speak in English. "It's easy to believe what we see with our eyes, but those things we can't prove, not so much. Just because we can't prove it now, it doesn't mean that it doesn't exist or that it's undefinable. It means that we're incompetent when it comes to understanding."

Mei translated and Kankuro crossed his hands over his chest as a response.

Yukio smirked. _Having a translator's gunna rock._

"Japanese is not your native language?" The red-headed interrogator continued.

"No."

"What's your Kekkei Genkai?"

"Darkness…" Yukio stared at her feet. They were starting to get rough from all the training she was doing.

"I see…I want you and Mei to stay in my house until your bracelet is removed."

Yukio nodded, "Right, thank you."

"And Gai, I'm guessing you're here to finish Yukio's training?"

"Bingo! Self-defense."

"Very well, I have a flat set up for you."

"Excellent."

"Good day, we will speak again later today. I must return to my work."

"Thank you." Spoke the wyrmling one more time before leaving Gaara's office.

Gai shut the door and Temari and Kankuro started chattering.

"Yes! We're gunna have two hot chicks in the house!" Kankuro fist pumped.

Temari grabbed her oversize fan and hit her brother in the head. "They are a part of our mission, Kankuro. No screwing around!"

_Way to be a stereotypical guy, Kankuro…At least I have Mei and Temari._

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It'll just be a hot mission!" He grinned cheekily.

"We're not interested in anything from you except whatever is necessary to complete our mission, nothing else." Mei's tone was even.

_So, Mei has a serious side…I like it._

Kankuro started mumbling to himself.

"Sure thing, Mei. Tomorrow, Yukio, come here at 1400. We'll start trying to take that bracelet off. And don't worry, Yukio, we'll get it off you." Smiled Temari.

"Thank you, Temari." Replied the wyrmling.

_Maybe this bracelet will finally be taken off here. I hope so; I've got this terrible itch underneath that bracelet. I need to scrub there something fierce._

"We'll take you to our place, then you can have a tour." Offered the blonde ninja.

"Sure." Shrugged the wyrmling.

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: Last one for October 2011. Peace, Love, Understanding. ~Ariel Ceylan<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Three<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Four more days till Halloween!<p>

* * *

><p>Yukio and Mei were led around the village by Temari and Kankuro. Every building was made of sand; it was quite impressive.<p>

_I've never seen buildings made from sand before. I've seen brick and siding, but never SAND. It's so cool!_

"This is amazing," the wyrmling oogled the structures.

"It's not that great, it's just sand," shrugged the make-up man.

"These builidings are unique," complimented the wyrmling.

"I'm glad you think so. You should tell Gaara that," suggested the blonde youth.

"Why?"

"He uses sand as part of his ninjutsu."

"Ah."

They spent the rest of the walk in silence. The sun pounded on them and the group was ready to go back to their rooms and take a midday nap.

Yukio's room was small. It held a bed, a dresser, and a mirror. There was no décor on the sand walls. Mei's room was adjacent to Yukio's and had the same furniture. The only difference is the location of the objects in the room. In Mei's room, the bed is to the left of the door and in Yukio's room, the bed is by the wall across from the door. The place felt like there were many cells, like a hotel, but Temari and her brothers lived in the place.

_So, this is Suna. It's not all that bad. I just need to get this bracelet off and go back…to earth…I almost don't remember the place, it's so…mundane and boring…Over here, even though I'm a monster, it's interesting…Mom! Is she crazy? I can't believe I forgot about her! I mean I can because this world's so awesome and all, but I wonder if Kurayamiryu has been communicating with her all this time…_

"I hope you are comfortable." It was the monotone redhead who disturbed Yukio's racing thoughts.

"Yes, thank you." _So what is he really like?_ "Naruto told me to talk to you."

"He did?" the redhead crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, he thinks that we're the same and that we would make good friends."

Gaara sniffed, "I doubt it, we're not the same."

_I'm a monster, you're not._

"That is what I said to him, but Naruto did not want to believe me."

"That sounds like Naruto." The redhead uncrossed his arms.

"Yes it does," Yukio smiled softly to herself.

_Naruto's crazy if he thinks that Gaara and I will be friends._

"Show me the bracelet."

Yukio lifted her sleeve and revealed the bracelet. Gaara leaned forward to examine the device. It was at that moment that Yukio noticed that he had a peanut…made of sand on his back.

_Does the peanut have anything to do with the ninjutsu?_

"A dragon is on the bracelet." Stated Gaara.

Yukio nodded.

He looked her in the eyes. She froze. "Does it look like you?"

Yukio's eyes widened. Her heart skipped a beat. Her body suddenly couldn't move.

_He knows. Crap! What am I supposed to do? He's kick me out right now if I lie!_

"I do not know. I never saw myself when I turned into a dragon…I did not even know I could do that." Yukio's limbs started to loosen.

"You truly had no idea?"

"No," breathed Yukio.

_His eyes…_

"I see. Then perhaps Naruto was right…We are more alike than we think."

Yukio furrowed her eyebrows, her enchantment vanished. "How?"

"We are both monsters." With that, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: I know I know! I said that I wouldn't update, but waaaaay to much stuff is going on in this story for me to wait! I mean, I can't wait four days! So I'll post! ~Ariel Ceylan<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Four<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: BLUEBERRIES! (I don't know if you guys got it yet. Disclaimers annoy me, so I plan to annoy the disclaimers!)<p>

* * *

><p>Yukio woke up from her nap. She figured that she was two hours from when Gaara stopped by. He had shocked her in more ways than one.<p>

_What did he mean by that? He's a monster. He can't be. He's just a regular guy; he doesn't have a dragon for a dad…What was that thing Naruto was talking about, a jin-churi-thingy…Yeah, that thing, maybe that's what Gaara is…_

Yukio sighed to herself as she closed her eyes. As soon as her lids touched, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!"

The door squeaked open, in stepped Mei. "Hey."

"Hey," shrugged the wyrmling in her native tongue.

"How was your rest?"

The wyrmling shrugged, "It was fine."

"That's good…So tell me, what are we doing in Suna?"

_That girl gets straight to the punch._

"What do you mean?"

"When my services were requested, I was informed that we would be in Konoha, but a few days before we were supposed to meet, I was told to meet you to go to Suna. SO I'm wondering, what's going on."

_A valid concern…So what do I tell her? The very minimum._

"There's a cursed bracelet that's been put on me. I need it removed."

Mei's eyes leaped out of her head before they turned to slits. "So you want it removed and Suna nin can do this for you?"

_Good, she doesn't suspect a thing._

"I'm hoping so."

The translator nodded, "I see, I see. Don't worry about a thing, it'll get removed."

_That's what the Konoha ninja said, and they couldn't do it…_

"Maybe."

Yukio felt something stir behind her. She turned around and saw the red-headed nin behind her. His arms were crossed over his chest. "Temari says that dinner's ready."

"Oh, okay," replied the wyrmling in Japanese. "Will we be able to resume our conversation?"

"Maybe." He disappeared into a cloud of sand.

_Wait…No popping…No poofing…Gaara's…ORIGINAL!_

The corners of Yukio's lips turned upwards.

"So, let's eat dinner?" shrugged the translator.

"Yes, let's." nodded the wyrmling.

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: Another shortie...(yes pun SOO intended)...Okay, trust me on this. It will be SO worth it! Chapter 26 will be shocking! You just hafta hang on until then! Oh, and thanks everybody for reading! I appreciate all of your support!3 Ariel Ceylan<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Five<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>Dinner was bread, beans, and plant matter that Yukio could not identify. The only thing that Yukio did know was that nothing was actually prepared by Temari. The meal was quiet; Yukio, Mei, Gai, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara had nothing to say to each other.<p>

_I mis Naruto…I miss ramen…Hell, I'd rather awkward moments and pissy moments of ramen stealing than silence…shit._

"What is everyone doing tomorrow?" inquired the wyrmling.

"Patrol," moaned Kankuro.

"Yeah, patrol," sighe

* * *

><p>d Temari.<p>

"Working," came Gaara's flat reply.

"On what?" returned Yukio.

"Paperwork."

"What paperwork?"

"Kazekage paperwork."

Yukio blanched. _Crap! HE's the KAZEKAGE!_ "Oh, really? What's that like?"

"Boring."

"Oh."

_He's not gunna say anything…I guess it's classified._

An awkward silence filled the room until it was broken by Temari. "Hey, Yukio, what did you think of the village?"

Yukios eye turned to the blonde. "It's great."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: Another chapter done! If you got hit by the noreaster like I did, stay warm and safe! ~Ariel Ceylan<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Six<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own my OC's not Naruto...<p>

* * *

><p>The next day could not come soon enough for Yukio. After dinner, there was silence. Yukio went to her room and looked at the moonin silence. She fell asleep in silence. She woke in silence.<p>

The wyrmling was grateful for Gai's presence for he would fill the silence. He came for her hours before dawn and started drilling her. The days the group spent travelling, Gai viewed as resting so they needed to catch up on those days today.

"Are you ready, Yukio?" smiled Gai in sadistic glee.

"No.

"GoGOGO!"

Gai made Yukio run drills that worked her entire body. The black jumpsuit was drenched in seat before dawn. As dawn broke over the sandy structures of Suna, it became clear to the wyrmling that why would be at this all day and well into the night.

"May I rest?" moaned the wyrmling as she completed her 100th curl-up.

Gai examined the wyrmling's form before responding, "Sure."

"I need to go back to where we're staying."

Gai nodded, "Fine, you have an hour, and when you come back, be prepared for more work."

"Fine," gasped the wyrmling as she made her way to her feet. "What will we do?"

"We'll spar. You know the basics of blocking and punching, now you need to put them into use."

_Crap._

"Okay, I understand." She turned to start walking away.

_I guess this is the self-defense part…Man, I didn't know that I'd be fighting already! I hope I don't suck._

The wyrmling moaned her way back to the place she stayed. She was just about to enter her room when she heard a familiar voice. "You went out training and you didn't tell me?"

Yukio turned around to see Mei...wear a towel. Her purple hair was matted onto her body, she stepped out of the shower.

"Gai woke me, I couldn't think."

Mei nodded, "Okay, I get it. Don't worry."

The wyrmling's eyes rested on Mei's leg. There was a tattoo there. The shape was serpentine, but the wyrmling couldn't make out what it was. The majority of the ink was covered by the towel.

"What's that?" inquired the wyrmling.

"What's what?"

"That tattoo on your leg."

Mei extended her leg and looked down at the image. "It's a dragon."

_A dragon!_

"That's cool, why'd you pick a dragon?"

Mei hesitated, "I didn't choose it…"

The wyrmling wrinkled her nose. "What do you mean?"

"I had no choice with the tattoo."

The wyrmling tilted her head to the side. "I still don't get it."

Mei moistened her lips, "It was put on me."

"By who?"

"The masters at the temple."

_The Dragon Temple? She knows where the dragon temple is?_

"Do you mean…The Dragon Temple?"

The translator nodded slowly, "Yeah."

The wyrmling looked down, she was trying not to look too eager. "Can you tell me where it is?"

"No…It's policy."

_Come up with something!_

"But what if I wanted to join?"

Mei's eyes widened. "You want to join the Dragon Temple? Why's that?"

This time, Yukio moistened her lips before responding, "Kurayamiryu."

Shadows fell over Mei's eyes. "I've been waiting for you…Wyrmling."

Before Yukio could react, she felt a thud on her head and her entire world turned black.

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: Didn't I tell you it was gunna get interesting! The only thing is that I don't know how much GaaraOC will actually happen. I'll have to see where Yukio takes the story. Ariel Ceylan, Over and Out!<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Seven<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Leeches are much harder to remove than you think.<p>

* * *

><p>Yukio was in the black world once more. She didn't know how she got there. All she knew was that something was there with her. She turned her body and was face to face with the light blue dragon from before. Its eyes were closed.<p>

"Um…hi?" muttered the wyrmling.

Before the wyrmling had time to react, the dragon extended its neck. Its face was next to hers. It brushed its check against her, it nuzzled her. Its face felt smooth.

"Um…okay…"

The dragon soon stopped caressing the wyrmling's check. It turned to look at her. It opened its eyes and Yukio was in shock. The dragon's eyes were ice blue…like Gaara's.

"Gaara," murmured the wyrmling.

The dragon shattered into millions of light shards and they pinned down Yukio to the shadowed floor. Where the shards penetrated, her skin glowed until her form was covered in light.

Yukio closed her eyes and opened them once more. She was awake…and she was tied up with blue glowing rope.

_What in the—_

"You're away," it was Mei, her eyes were flat, she was bored.

"Mei, what are you doing? What's going on?"

Mei stared hard at the wyrmling. "You're the daughter of the great Kurayamiryu."

"And?"

_I really don't think that's a good reason to kidnap me._

"You must be prepared."

"For what?"

"For his return."

Yukio rolled her eyes. "I've been waiting for him to come back to my mom and me for my whole life. Belive me, he's not coming back to anyone."

Mei squinted her eyes in disapproval, "He'll come back, the Dragon Council can't defeat us, they're too weak."

"Us being…who exactly?"

"The monks at the Dragon Temple."

"So you're telling me that a bunch of humans are gunna beat up dragons?"

_Does she have any idea how dumb she sounds?_

"Yes."

Yukio snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"I guess you're going to take over the world too?"

"Of course!"

Yukio burst out into full-bellied laughter. "Do you have any idea how lame you sound? You guys are gunna take over the world. Why can't you guys be…I don't know, original? It's not going to work."

Mei tightened the blue glowing ropes with a flick of her finger. "You underestimate us, wyrmling."

"You overestimate yourself…HUMAN."

_Wait…Did I just call her a human?_

"No, it'll come, and you'll help us do what we need you to do…Otherwise you'll never see the light of dsay again."

Yukio stopped laughing and glared at the purple-haired ninja.

_I'll…KILL you._

"When you wake up again, you'll be in the Dragon Temple. All you'll do there is eat, sleep, and prepare for the dragon's return."

Yukio glared at the ninja as she reached into her ninja pouch and revealed a capsule. It was blue, like a gel pill. The ninja chuckled as she walked up to the wyrmling, effortlessly pried open her mouth, and pushed the substance down her throat.

_Crap!_

Within minutes, the wyrmling was out again.

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: The next chapter Yukio will be in the Dragon Temple. It would be really boring to see Yukio dragged across sand when nothing's going to happen. So I'll just cut to the chase. Thanks for reading. ~Ariel Ceylan<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Eight<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Ohm Nohms!<p>

* * *

><p>The wyrmling woke in another place. It was totally and completely unfamiliar. The place was white. There were white wals, white pillars, white ceiling, and a white tile floor. The only things in the room that were not white were the wyrmling and an altar. The altar was wooden,a cherry, but the décor was serpentine. There were dragons for legs of the table. The table itself was the visage of a dragon. On it was a bowl of fire.<p>

_Where am I?_

Yukio turned her head, no one was in the strange place with her.

_Which of these things do not belong?_

Yukio wandered to the table. Each step gave a loud echo in the grand white room. She leaned on the table and nothing happened.

She sighed to herself. _A flame in a bowl…There's no clear source, no gasoline or oil…It's probably a good idea to NOT touch it._

She leaned towards the flame, just as the tips of her head came above the steady flame, the red of the fire melted into black.

Yukio's eyes widened.

_Gotta go!_

The wyrmling turned to run. Something, a curiosity, made her turn her head for a second and she was upset that she did. She saw that the fire changed once more. It did not return to red, but instead, the black flame lengthened…and grew hands. Those fire hands reached for Yukio's bracelet. She picked up her feet and pushed herself forward, but she was no match for the flames. They reached her. They seared her arm and an unmistakable scream errupted from her lips. It was as if someone had taken several stakes and stabbed her down into her bone. Water immediately clouded her vision.

"It seems you stuck your nose into a place where it does not belong," came a calm, male voice.

The wyrmling forced the water down her face to clear her eyes. "Who are you?" she craoked. Her vision cleared to reveal a reedy man with a long white beard. He wore a red cloak that was tied with a rope at his hip.

"I have been awaiting your arrival, wyrmling, but it seems that you have not been awaiting this moment." His bushy white brows furrowed.

The wyrmling's eyes darted around. The fire no longer attached itself to her arm. It was back in the bowl. "What was that?"

The man smiled, "The dragon flame. It was given to us as a gift from the Dragon Council long ago. As long as we keep the fire lit, the dragons will lend us assistance."

"Why? Why did it do that?" She clutched her arm close to her chest. It was her good arm.

The man smiled as he walked down to the wyrmling, walking on the air. "Because you are a wyrmling, but not quite."

_How did I get here…Wait. Mei._

"Where's Mei?"

A piece of the wall raised to reveal the translator.

Yukio moistened her lips, "Mei, Mei. Tell him I didn't even know about this dragon thing until a couple weeks ago."

Mei translated solemly.

The man's red robes barely wrinkled as he stood face to face with the wyrmling. "So I hear and so I understand. However, your arribal means that the dragons will return to this earth. We must prepare for their arrival. You have two ways to elect to do this: the hard way or the easy way."

"She elested for the hard way," smirked Mei.

Yukio's lips parted.

_You…traitor…I'll…KILL YOU!_

"No! All I want is to take this bracelet off! That's all I'm here fore. None of your dragon return thing. That's never been a part of my plan!"

The man chuckled knowingly, "No, but it's a part of mine."

_Maybe I can work this…_

Yukio closed her eyes, thinking up a strategy. "Wait…if I'm a drgon…don't you hafta listen to me?"

The man sighed as he slipped an arm around the wyrmling's shoulder. "You are not yet a dragon. When you become a draon, I will ovey you, but until that day, it is my duty to bring you to your true state."

Yukio bit her lip.

_He's gunna change me?_

"You're gunna change me?" she couldn't fight the slight quiver in her voice.

"Yes," he moved to place both his hands on her shoulders, as if he was imparting great wisdom to an heir. "You will be changed to your true self. You will no longer be confined by that riddiculous human form of yours." He turned to Me. "The bonds!"

Immediately blue glowing ropes tied the wyrmling to the ground. Her limbs were tied in different places. What she feared came to pass. She was vulnerable.

"All traces of humanity must be eradicated, starting with the flesh. There are dragon scales beneath the meat. Find her scale, Mei." The wall-door opened once more. The reedy man made his way to it and exited the white room.

_Wait. Why isn't Mei doing anything? Maybe I have a chance. I just hafta reach her!_

"It would be my honor," murmured Mei.

"Mei, don't do thia. We just met. I was hoping we could be friends." Yukio forced her eyes to sparkle.

_If this doesn't work, I don't know what will._

Mei said nothing as she pulled a ninja scroll from one of her many pouches. She knelt down on the ground where she opened the scroll. She hand-signed to summon a mace and a whip.

_Oh shit! No!_

"Mei!"

No answer.

"Mei!"

The translator finally looked at the wyrmling. The translator's eyes looked dead.

_Just one more try._

"Mei, you don't have to do this."

Mei closed her eyes and chose her words carefully. "If only you could understand who I am and why I must do this."

"I could try if you just let me."

Mei moistened her lips. She reached for the instruments of pain and rose to her feet. "I'll be as gentle as possible. Just…be obedient and learn fast…Good luck."

Mei cracked the whip once in warning. The second time the whip cracked, it was on the wyrmling's flesh. Within minutes, the white room had red.

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: Here's another chapter for you guys! It's much longer than the previous one. This is just something to tie us both over the Thanksgiving turkey coma (for you fellow Americans). I have papers to write...still...can't wait for them to finally leave my life this semester. Also have been working on shorts lately (my nemesis!) so Yukio has been on the back burner lately. Don't worry. I'll continue to update. Just giving you guys a heads up...This is sooo much longer than I anticipated. Until next time! ~Ariel Ceylan<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Nine<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Typing while listening to Avril, Nicki, and Bon Jovi...<p>

* * *

><p>Yukio felt cold. She didn't know how long she was where she was. She didn't even know where she was. All she knew was that she was tired. She was tired of constantly being on her feet. She was tired of running in circles. She was tired of being tired. She was tired of being called wyrmling. She was tired of them using her dragon lineage against her. She was tired of being bombarded of questions like "why can't you get this?" and "why are you inferior?" and "why can't you just be a dragon?" Her body was worn down, her mind was worn down, her heart was worn down, and her soul was worn down.<p>

_Why? Why did this have to happen? Why does it have to be this way?_

The wyrmling slowly opened her heavy lids. There were black specks and gold flakes in her vision. "Why?" murmured the wyrmling.

A pair of feet wandered into the wyrmling's compromised view. "You are to be a weapon to protect the Dragon Temple."

"Why use a dragon to protect a dragon temple?"

"You're only half a dragon. You're easily replaced. All it take is nine months and we have a new weapon. At the same time, the dragons will know of your pain and come to your aid…I'm preparing my body for pregnancy." A familiar face came into view; it was Mei. Her face was fuller; she had been eating well.

"Mei."

"I'd say you have only a year left before we have no more use for you."

Yukio closed her eyes.

_So that's it then…One more year…And it's over. Everything's over._

Yukio felt light, she accepted her fate. She saw only the darkness behind her eyelids. That darkness made her feel okay; it made her feel powerful. It made her feel free.

She opened her eyes once more, and all the spots in her vision were gone. Far below her was Mei's form. Mei stared up in shock at the wyrmling. The wyrmling looked down at her. Gone were the human legs. Gone was the human torso. Gone were the human arms. The wyrmling was all dragon. The wyrmling's limbs were long and slender. Her scales were small and tightly packed. Her body felt strained, it was as if she had not moved in decades.

"Is this me?" gasped the wyrmling.

"Yes, this is you," echoed Mei. "You are beautiful." The nin walked towards the wyrmling.

_No._

The wyrmling flicked its tail, sending the wyrmling hurtling across the cell. "Don't touch me," growled the wyrmling.

_Don't you dare touch me._

Mei groaned her way to her feet. She stood tall and smiled gently. "Wyrmling, you have been summoned by the Dragon Temple. You are charged with protecting this temple from the outside world."

The wyrmling felt a breeze by her ear.

_Air._

She turned her head and saw two shadows over her shoulder. The wyrmling knew it wasn't her, it was a ninja…or two. The wyrmling flexed her muscles.

_I don't know what they're going to do, but I can't let them touch me. I need to get out of here._

There were two nins before the wyrmling. Each one held a piece of a collar.

_They're going to tie me with a collar? Hell no!_

The wyrmling felt her body arch in anticipation, a rumbling emerged from the deep pit inside her. She knew her freedom was at stake and she refused to let it slip from her easily.

The nin were ready. One started to gesture with his hands before a huge dragon made from fire emerged from his lips. The wyrmling instinctively sidestepped the flaming beast, but the justsu was not easily thrown off. The fire dragon righted itself and faced the wyrmling.

_I wish I knew how to work this body…Maybe it will be easier for me to summon my dragon magic. Come on, Yukio; think! Focus. Focus on the feeling, that emptiness, that darkness._

Yukio felt herself grow light, she knew that something was happening. She knew tat she was doing something right. She saw the shadow of the nins dance.

_Well then shadows…dance._

The shadows moved from underneath the nins and swam to the fire dragon. The shadows created a cage around the dragon.

_Good. Now crush it._

The shadows obeyed the wyrmling and the fire was extinguished.

_Okay so these shadows move and work. Awesome. What's next?_

"You can use shadows," murmured the betrayer.

The nin who started the fire spouted a water dragon.

_Okay, a water dragon, will the shadows work?_

The wyrmling felt something on her shoulder.

_The other ninja!_

The wyrmling shook her body and leaped…but she didn't come down.

_I'm in the air? I'm not coming down? Damn._

The wyrmling can fly, "Murmured Mei."

_Let's find out._

The wyrmling leaned forward and felt her body slither behind her. She was moving forward…in the air.

_Okay, so I can fly. Let me fly out of here._

The wyrmling tilted her head up.

_Freedom._

She pushed her way up and out of the cell. She felt the cool evening breeze on her long form.

_Free, I'm free._

The wyrmling slithered her way through the sky. All that was below her was sand. She sighed to herself.

_There's no direction. There are no landmarks. So the only way I can go is forward._

The wyrmling travelled for an hour before fatigue slipped into her foreign dragon muscles.

_Okay, it's time to touch down. It'll be foot travel from here._

The wyrmling made her way to the sand. As soon as her four feet touched the earth she felt an ache. The ache spanned her entire form. The ache turned into an acute pain, it was as though a hundred thousand needles attacked the cells in her body. The wyrmling released a cry of pain.

And then it stopped. The pain stopped. Yukio looked down; she was human once more. Yukio moaned as she collapsed onto the sand.

_I hope I got far enough away._

Yukio pushed herself onto her back so she could look to see if anyone was coming. She heard nothing.

_Well, they're coming for me. I might as well get some rest before I run again._

Yukio looked up. She saw the sky and millions of stars. They froze her heart.

"They're so beautiful," she murmured to herself as blood and salt water escaped from her head and shoulders.

She spent a few minutes in silence before she heard a rustling in the sand. Yukio tried to move, but her limbs would not obey her.

_Crap._

She felt bile rise.

_I need to run. I need to go. Damn it, Yukio! Move!_

"Yukio!" came a deep male voice.

The green liquid made its way back into its proper place. She felt her lips part, "Gaara."

He came into view. His blue eyes stared into her brown orbs. "Did you kill them?"

Yukio inhaled sharply, "No."

She felt him life her body with many sand hands and hold her close to his. "You should have. They see as a tool."

_Why is he telling me this?_

Yukio moistened her lips, "Are you my friend, Gaara?"

He hesitated, "Yes."

Yukio smiled once more. "You are friends with a monster."

Gaara chuckled deeply, "So are you."

_He didn't miss a beat._

"I'm okay with that."

"Me too."

Yukio closed her eyes and let her fatigue render her unconscious. She knew that she was safe.

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: So I pretty much updated because my brain was fried from homework...I needed to chill out doing something, so another chapter is ready for you. Oh by the by, I'm planning on making a response vid to this fanfic when Yukio eventually gets back to our world and post it on my Youtube channel. So please give me some questions and things to talk about. You can ask me anything related to this project! I want to let you guys know how thankful I am for your support and readership. Until next time. ~Ariel Ceylan<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

Chapter Thirty

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: This chapter...<p>

* * *

><p>Yukio sighed to herself, she was safe back in Suna. She forced her eyes open. The hospital room was bright, but it wasn't like the…other place. It had warmth, not a clinical, hateful coldness.<p>

She sat up. She was in a hospital on a cot. She was right next to a window. Its view overlooked a quiet street. She turned her head to observe the room. It was a simple ward with another bed, a curtain, and a toilet. Next to her was a stand. On it was a tray with a pitcher of water and a plate of crackers. There was a serpentine figurine next to the tray. No one was in the room with her.

_I need to breathe._

The wyrmling swung her feet to the side of her bed. Her legs and feet were bandaged.

_Wow…That's a lot of wrapping._

She stood and felt a little dizzy.

_How long was I out?_

The wyrmling glimpsed at her arms. They too were covered in bandages. Even her fingers and fingernails were covered. The wyrmling sucked in her cheeks.

_Those…bastards! I'll kill them! I'll kill them all!_

The wyrmling marched to the door of her ward. She stuck her head out. No one was in the view of the pristine white walls so she closed the door. A full-length mirror was on the back of the door. Yukio finally saw herself or rather a bandaged form. All she could see that was her was her eyes and even those were not hers. Her eyes were no longer dark brown orbs; her eyes became blue slits.

_They did this…_

She felt a stone grow in her stomach. Her legs started to shake. Her ears grew hot. Something wanted out. Something deep inside her wanted freedom. It slithered from her stomach to between her lungs up to her throat. The wyrmling parted her lips so she could release a scream. It was deep and guttural. It was full of anguish. The thing did not stop there. It made its way to her brain. It wanted chaos. It wanted to create pain. It wanted to create suffering.

She thrashed about the room, punching walls, throwing the table, and even flipping over the bed. She lost all control.

"Yukio!" came a firm male voice.

The chaos turned her head and glared at the man clad in white. The chaos said nothing, it only growled.

The chaos felt something on its arms, it was two women clad in white.

_Don't touch me!_

The chaos shook them off and flung one onto an upturned bed support. One was unconscious but the other was ready to restrain the chaos. The chaos didn't like it. The chaos didn't like it one bit.

The chaos went down onto fours and growled. It wanted to latch its teeth onto something and that something would be the nurse's head. The nurse stepped into a defensive stance. The chaos felt another urge and it leaped. It managed to close the nurse's head in its long serpentine mouth. The woman screamed as the chaos shook her form and snapped her head from her body. The chaos giggled and turned to the doctor.

The chaos did not notice that the blood that spilled from the woman's head was inches from the dragon figurine that was made from sand.

The chaos made quick work of the man and soon he too had blood ooze from the stump that used to be his head. The chaos trotted happily to the pool of collecting blood and began licking it up happily. Barely a minute passed when the chaos heard a soft whirring. The chaos turned away from its precious life liquid to glare at the form that emerged from the spiraling sand.

The man said nothing and it did nothing, he just watched the scene in front of him. He did nothing to the chaos and the chaos did nothing to him. The chaos decided it would return to the precious drink since the man would do nothing.

Thud!

The man was on his knees next to the chaos. His eyes were no longer cool, they were wild. The chaos understood that the man was a monster. The monster understood the beauty of the blood, but the chaos still growled; just to let the monster know that the chaos was still a threat. The monster relaxed and put its lips to the blood. The monster wanted nothing but to share the chaos' blood. The chaos was fine with that as long as the monster didn't pull anything.

The chaos saw a shadow out of the corner of its eye. The monster was reaching for the blood with its hands. The glut!

The chaos watched the monster dip its hands in the blood and paint a line down the center of its face. The chaos wanted the blood. It was beautiful and appetizing so the chaos scooted up the monster. The chaos pushed its tongue out of its mouth. The chaos dragged the pink up the monster's face. The chaos then dipped its finger in the blood and drew a line down its face. The monster leaned in towards the chaos. Slowly and deliberately, the monster dragged his slimy pink up the chaos' face.

They stared at each other for some time before the monster whispered, "Yukio."

The chaos' ear twitched.

His voice came a little louder, "Yukio." And then just a little louder still, "Yukio."

The chaos frowned, it begrudgingly recognized the name. Its eyes turned to slits and it hissed.

"Yukio." He was in his speaking voice. "Yukio." He was barely under a shout.

The chaos was losing its control. It shook violently, trying to maintain its power.

"Yukio!"

The chaos threw its head back and screamed. The wyrmling panted out of breath. "Gaara?"

He closed his eyes. "Yukio," he whispered.

"I'm in the…hospital…"

"Yes." He opened his eyes. They were cold, but different somehow, like there was a beast he was trying to tame.

The wyrmling looked around the room, taking it all in. Her eyes fell on the two corpses. "What happened?"

"You."

Yukio frowned, "But…I wouldn't."

He stared at her, his blue eyes were lighter somehow. "You did."

The wyrmling closed her eyes. "No!"

_This is the end. I'll never get to go home now. I'm gunna get kicked out when I can hardly move._

Yukio felt Gaara hold her hand. She tentatively opened her eyes. He looked at her with that strange lightness. "When you heal and are out of the hospital, you should wear red."

Yukio furrowed her eyebrows.

_Wait. He's letting me stay…Oh My God! He's letting me stay!_

She played it cool. "Why?"

A small smirk formed on his lips. "Because red is the color of blood."

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: This chapter makes me wanna go, "Mmmhmm," at the end to Gaara's last comment. Hope you enjoyed it. I know I did. Heh heh heh. _ I'll post soon. ~Ariel Ceylan<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-One<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Finals crunch!<p>

* * *

><p>Yukio was developing bed sores. She was healing very slowly in the leather bonds. The medical staff said the bonds were for her protection, but she was smart enough to realize that it was for THEIR protection. The leather straps held in in place for at least a week. In that time, Yukio had a few visitors. Temari would drag Kankuro to the room. Kankuro would make a fool of himself as always, and Temari was content with beating him. It was almost as if Kankuro liked being punished. They were entertaining and passed the time. They prevented Yukio from thinking about that place. That is, until they left. Yukio spent a great deal of time alone thinking about the pain and the suffering. The betrayal of hope that someone, just one person, might actually prove to be a good friend was dashed in a way Yukio had never experienced. Often people would just stop talking to her, but no one would try to physically hurt her like Mei did. Just her name made the wyrmling want to unleash the chaos and it was often at the near boiling point when Gaara would walk in.<p>

He was always cold at first, bringing her down from her high. It was as if he knew the rage and blood lust that resided within her. It was as if he knew when it would surface. There were times when he was late; the chaos was halfway out of the bonds. H would restrain the chaos with his sand and calm it until the wyrmling returned.

Then he would sit at the foot of the wyrmling's bed, as he is doing now.

Yukio closed her eyes.

_It's now or never._

"Gaara…"

"Hmm?"

Yukio moistened her lips, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

She inhaled deeply, "How long was I gone?"

Gaara crossed his arms over his chest. "Seven months and fifteen days."

…

Yukio stared blankly at Gaara. "Seven months?"

"And fifteen days."

_It was THAT long!_

Yukio furrowed her eyebrows. "Was anyone looking for me?"

"Yes," he stared in her eyes trying to communicate…something.

"What happened?"

His eyes turned steely, guarded. "We looked for the Dragon Temple. We figured that she would take you there."

"And?"

"We found the remains of the Dragon Temple. It looked like it went through a great battle some time ago."

_So I was in a hidden Dragon Temple location? It must have been luck that Gaara found me when he did._

"What happened to Gai?"

"He was sent home. Lady Tsunande needed him for missions."

_I'm sure he wouldn't want to go, though. He's the type who likes finishing a job._

Yukio closed her eyes, not saying anything, so Gaara continued. "I went out one night and patrolled the outskirts of Suna to clear my head of Elder nonsense and I…felt you."

Yukio stared at him. "Then what happened?"

_They had given up on me._

"I saw you…and your scales…Then I knew…You ARE a monster."

Yukio felt the muscles in her thighs and shoulders tense. "So what?"

"It means something…When I read Lady Tsunande's briefing, I did not believe it. I thought that you had a Kekkei Genkai she lost patience in managing."

Yukio felt compelled to tell him everything. Gaara was safe. "It's true. I am from another world and I did destroy a part of the village. I didn't mean to. It just…I don't know what happened."

Gaara closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, "I know what that's like."

Yukio snapped, "No you don't."

Gaara's eyes snapped open and the sand from his peanut attached itself to Gaara's skin. Half his body was normal and half his body was…monstrous. "Don't I?" His voice was two. It froze Yukio's heart.

_He is a monster…but not quite._

The sand pulled away from his body. Gaara returned to normal. "Don't I?" he repeated in a whisper. "You're the same as me. I see it in your eyes."

_No. No we're not._

"No, you're a jinchuriki."

"I WAS a jinchuriki."

Yukio frowned, "Then how?"

"I've used Shukaku's powers so much and so often that a part of his soul is imprinted on mine."

Yukio looked down. "I see…I understand."

"I wouldn't let you disappear. I never ordered them to stop looking."

Yukio stared in Gaara's eyes; they were open. He hid nothing.

_He's telling the truth._

"I'm glad."

Gaara nodded.

They were on the same page. They finally understood each other and there was a great peace.

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: Hey everyone! Hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm going to see if I can finish this series before the start of 2012! ~Join my team! ~Oh! And please come up with some questions for my mid-series interview! I have one and it's in the comments. It's great! If you think of something, don't hesitate to post it on comments or pm it to me!<p>

~Ariel Ceylan


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Two<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, but Yukio does!<p>

* * *

><p>It was a few days since Yukio and Gaara had their conversation. Gaara visited every evening, sometimes saying nothing sometimes saying something. Yukio's favorite time of day was when Gaara would visit and from the comfort in the air, she assumed that he enjoyed being with her.<p>

"Gaara."

"Hmm?"

"When will I leave this hospital?"

"Soon."

She sighed, "How soon is soon?"

_I wanna walk! I wanna take a shower! I wanna scratch my own ass!_

Gaara's tone was lighter, almost apologetic, "The end of the month."

Yukio moaned, "Two more weeks?"

He stared at her, "Yes."

_Two more weeks! He's got to be kidding me! I can't last two more weeks here! I need freedom!_

Yukio twitched violently, "I need to go, Gaara!"

Gaara stared at her. "No. You don't."

"Yes I do!" She felt something rise in her chest. She wanted to be free.

"Yukio," he whispered. "That's the earliest time I could get."

_Wait…That's the…earliest? You mean that I'm supposed to be here longer!_

Yukio exhaled slowly.

_Come on Yukio, you've got to heal up. You've got to heal so you can get outta here…You need to get out so you can finish your training…and then what?...and then Kill MEI!...but then what? What comes next?_

Yukio closed her eyes.

_Will I ever leave this place? Will I ever see my mom again?_

"Two more weeks?" she tentatively raised her head.

"Two more weeks," nodded the red head.

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: Another chapter is up! Three finals are done, two to go!<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Three<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I want CHOCOLATE!<p>

* * *

><p>Two weeks came and went. Finally, Yukio was free. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara came to bring her out of the nauseating hospital. Temari brought balloons that she tied onto Yukio's wrist. Everyone was happy, only Yukio and Gaara were not smiling.<p>

"So, Yukio," started Temari. "What's the first thing you want to do?"

Yukio had made up her mind some time ago, "Eat!"

_Thank everything out there that I get to eat more than tricolor glop!_

Temari smirked, "What do you want to eat?"

Yukio paused, she did not think of one particular dish. Then a faint aroma tickled her nose and she salivated. "Raaaaamen," she purred.

Temari chuckled, "She's just like Naruto. Come on!"

Temari led the group to the local ramen shop where they ordered four bowls of ramen. Yukio waited impatiently for the ramen to come fidgeting with her feet and playing with her fingers. It was as if being released from the hospital released her inner child. Yukio felt a sense of contentment.

"So when are you going to tell him?" asked Temari.

"When it's time," responded Gaara.

Temari sighed, "Alright then, I trust your judgment."

Gaara nodded.

_Who are they talking about?...I probably shouldn't ask, I'd be sticking my nose somewhere and get more issues…_

Yukio filled her belly and thought of things to do.

_I want to have some fun…but what can I do? Thinking's not fun…I'm not in the mood to read…there's gotta be something…Dance! Dancing is fun!_

"So your belly is full, what now?" Temari was the social one.

"I would like to dance." Yukio smiled. "I want to have some fun."

"Sounds great! Let's go shopping for an outfit to dance in tonight."

Yukio nodded. "Sounds good."

_Temari, you rock._

"And you boys can go out and just do…stuff," winked Temari.

_Aw man, I didn't mean to separate everyone._

"See you soon, Gaara," came the wyrmling.

"Bye Yukio."

"Hey! Don's I get a farewell?" cried the make-up man.

_Uh…nope!_

"No."

Temari giggled.

The make-up man started whining, "But!"

Temari slipped her arm over Yukio's shoulder, "But nothing. She turned to the wyrmling, "Come on let's go."

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: In finishing another final I celebrate with another chapter, short as it was. You guys have two more chapters until I post my vid. Anything aesthetically you notice that you want to comment on? You can ask me here, in pm, on my fb, or on my twitter. Peace ~Ariel Ceylan<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Four<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Why is the film with Jackie Chan and Jaden Smith called The Karate Kid when it's clearly Kung Fu? Money.<p>

* * *

><p>Yukio and Temari picked out some clothes for the club they were going to later that evening. Yukio picked out a black lace tank with some matching jeans and Temari picked out a blue kimono top and matching black jeans.<p>

They just finished shopping and were on their way back to the Sabaku residence when Temari opened her mouth, "So are you into my brother ?"

_Crap. I was not expecting that._

"Gaara?"

"No, Kankuro. Of course Gaara!"

Yukio inhaled deeply.

_I don't know, I've never thought about it before. He's just my friend, my really good friend who thinks I'm normal. Yeah, I think he's hot, but that doesn't automatically mean that I'm into him…_

"I don't know."

Temari furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know if I like him that way."

_Did she ask because…he's into me?_

"Hn." Temari crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why do you ask?"

Temari sighed, "He doesn't really go for…anyone and he seems to have…special interest in you."

_Really? More so that the fact that we're both monsters?_

"I thought it was because he understands me and I understand him."

Temari nodded, "That could be a big part of it."

_She still thinks that he's into me?...I don't know how to respond to that._

"Hmm…I don't know Temari…I don't think we should speak of this until it's a good time."

Temari nodded, "Fair enough."

They walked in the remaining ten minutes in silence. When they entered the house, the two women found the men sitting in a room flipping through channels. Kankuro had the remote and Gaara was sitting staring at the screen with limited interest.

_I didn't notice they had a t.v._

"We're back!" called Temari.

Kankuro flipped off the tube, "Temari! You're back! I'm so glad. Can you make me a sandwich."

Temari's eyebrow twitched, "Make it yourself."

"Hey, hey, Yukio. Can you make me a sandwich?"

"No," Yukio walked away to put her purchase in her room. She did so quickly and no sooner did Yukio do so that she heard a knock on the door. "I'm coming," she called. She cracked open the door and came face to face with Gaara.

"Hello Gaara."

"Hello, Yukio," he nodded.

"Is everything alright?"

Gaara nodded, "I have you scheduled to have the bracelet removed tomorrow at noon."

_Wow! That's really soon!_

Yukio raised an eyebrow. "Gaara, I need to tell you something about that dragon bracelet."

"What is it?" He crossed him arms.

"If that dragon bracelet is removed, then I will be sent home…I don't know how long it will be for. I don't know what will happen after that."

"I see."

_Crap! He's upset._

"I think…I want to come back…things are different here than back home…Here I…matter. Back home, people like me are a dime-a-dozen. So…I'll come back. I just don't know how long it's going to take me."

Gaara exhaled slowly, "Alright."

Yukio nodded and tried to smiled, "Thanks for understanding."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: Okey doke. I'm going to start filming my mid-story (more like my 23 story) interview today! Thanks for reading. ~Ariel Ceylan


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Five<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>Yukio was ready to party. She was looking fly with her new clothes and hair slicked back into a bun. She had just enough beer to give her that warm feeling in her ears. She was ready to get down.<p>

Yukio was in the kitchen when Temari walked in. "You want some?" Yukio pulled out a glass.

"Yeah."

The wyrmling filled it and gave it to Temari who downed the alcohol eagerly. "We party together and we leave together."

Yukio nodded, "Got it."

"How many did you have?"

"Three."

"Cool."

The wyrmling heard approaching footsteps. Gaara and Kankuro entered. Kankuro was not wearing any make- up and Gaara…wore black.

"No make-up?" inquired the wyrmling as she smoothed back her hair.

"Nah."

"He got confused for a girl!" laughed Temari.

Yukio raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah! Some drunk guy thought Kankuro was a girl because of the make-up and tried to kiss him!"

Yukio's eyes bugged out of her head. "Wow."

Kankuro pouted, "Hey! You make it sound like a regular person can't tell I'm a guy when I wear my war-paint."

Yukio snickered.

"That's right," winked Temari.

"Want some?" Yukio pulled out two glasses.

"Yeah!" cheered Kankuro, suddenly forgetting to be defensive.

Yukio filled the glasses and both men took the drinks. Kankuro finished his quickly and Gaara sipped his.

_Gaara's not a drinker._

"You ready?" Yukio was excited.

"Let's go!" cheered Temari.

The club was six blocks away. Inside the place was packed with young people dancing to beats with powerful bass.

_This rules._

The group found a corner of the floor and started dancing. Withing minutes, the two men went off in different directions. Gaara went to sit at the bar and Kankuro went to flirt.

"Where are they going?" shouted Yukio over the music.

"Kankuro's going for some ass and Gaara is going to be emo."

Yukio shrugged, "Whatever."

The two women stuck together and danced for hours with other clubbers. It was well past three in the morning when the group decided to go home.

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: The chapter after this is a long one, I promise! I'll see if I can post it today...Oh, yeah, and my video is up. Go onto youtube. It's called "Fanfiction Review: Wyrmling 1" or you can just look up my name...but you would have to find the video...I'm not very good at telling you where to go when all these websites are constantly changing their interfaces. Fanfiction won't let me post the link, so you'll have to find it. Hope you guys will enjoy it! ~Ariel Ceylan<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A NAruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Six<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: DRAGONSSSSSSSSS<p>

* * *

><p>There was someone rubbing Yukio's shoulder. The wyrmling moaned as she rolled over in bed. She did not want to get up.<p>

"Yukio," came a motherly voice, "You have to wake up."

"Five more minutes, mom," moaned the wyrmling.

"I'm not your mom."

_What?_

Yukio shot up. "What?" She blinked and saw Temari. Her voice dropped, "Oh, hey…Temari."

Temari chuckled, "It's time to get up, sleepyhead. You have an appointment."

Yukio furrowed her eyebrows.

_What appoint—oh. Oh My God it's today! I'm going home today!_

"What time is it?"

"It's nine, your appointment is in an hour."

"Right," Yukio pulled her blankets over her legs and stepped out of bed.

"You're excited to have that thing taken off you, huh?"

Yukio clutched the spot where the bracelet sat on her arm. "Yeah. Yeah I am."

Temari's lips parted into a gentle smile, "Well then, I hope it comes off."

Yukio closed her eyes. "Yeah."

_Me too, Temari, me too._

"So I'll let you get ready then," Temari stood to leave.

"Thanks."

Temari nodded, "Sure," as she left the wyrmling's space.

_I hope everything goes well._

The hybrid gathered fresh clothes and made her way to the bathroom. She bathed and changed quickly and quietly., She made her way back to her room.

"Here goes…everything," she murmured.

_I think the worst part of not knowing is…knowing that you don't know something._

She found her shoes and slipped them on.

_It's time to go._

Yukio made her way to the big office building where Gaara worked. She needed to follow her dread and she made it there. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," came the deep voice of Gaara.

Yukio hesitantly pushed the door open. Inside the room was a small team of maybe six masked men. They stood across from Gaara's desk where the man sat.

"Hello," she greeted.

They nodded and the two closest men to the wyrmling stepped aside to reveal a chair.

"Hello, Yukio," greeted Gaara.

The wyrmling moistened her lips, "So what's the plan?"

"The bracelet comes off today," he responded.

"Right," she took a step into the room. "So I sit…kin the chair and wait for the bracelet to come off?"

"They will remove the Dragon Seal."

_So that's what it's called._

Yukio walked to the chair and sat down. The masked men stepped away from her and sat erect on the floor. The wyrmling closed her eyes. She heard chanting, a murmuring of various animals: ox, monkey, she couldn't make out the res. The words came in that state, and then when she became comfortable with their sounds, they stopped.

_Why'd they stop?_

The wyrmling cracked open an eye and looked down at her arm. The dragon the on the bracelet started slithering off the device and it crawled onto her shoulder. The device started unlocking itself and it loosened itself from her arm.

_It's off._

The dragon figurine shook and leaped onto the place where the bracelet originally rested. It started clawing at the red spot.

_No!_

Yukio grabbed its tail, but it would not detach itself from her arm. The little dragon screeched and Yukio yanked at it one more time, successfully throwing it off her. She exhaled slowly and smiled.

"I'm—"the smile faded from her face. She was in the dark hallway with purple mist. "I'm not in Suna anymore."

_Okay, come on Yukio, let's get it together. This place is real. Let's call it something…let's call it The Dragon Realm._

She inhaled and stared walking forward.

_Okay Yukio, you're in the Dragon Realm and you need to get out…what did you do the last time…you found a dragon. Great!_

She looked around and nothing was in sight other than darkness and a purple haze.

_Great, you just need to find a dragon._

The wyrmling moaned, "If this is the Dragon Realm, then why aren't there any dragons?"

"Maybe because you need to find the dragon within yourself," came a voice like a far-off dream.

The wyrmling turned around and saw a blue-scaled man.

_Dad?_

"Kurayamiryu."

The figure smiled, exposing his yellow teeth, "Hello Yukio. You can call me dad, you know."

The wyrmling furrowed her eyebrows, "I don't know."

"Sure you can."

"Well…uh…I don't really know you."

He shrugged, "That's okay, I don't really know you either, but I'm willing to find out who my daughter is."

She closed her eyes, "I guess I'd like to know you too…dad."

The wyrmling opened her eyes and saw that her father was a few feet below her.

_What?_

She looked down at herself and saw a dragon form where her body should be.

"Your're ready to meet the council. Come." Kurayamiryu led the wyrmling though the darkness.

The started talking, first about nothing in particular, but then their conversation shifted.

"So how did you get here?"

"I was ordered here."

"By the council?"

Kurayamiryu sighed, "Yes, by the council."

"Why'd they do that?"

The dragon stopped and stared at the wyrmling, "There are not many dragons. There used to be more of us, but the humans started killing us off. You see, we, all of us creatures like the Neko and the Shukakku had a great influence on the humans. At first the humans worshipped us as their gods, we took whatever we wanted whenever we wanted and we even started impregnating humans. The humans turned a blind eye to our folly, but our seed became the seed of our destruction."

_Oh boy, here it comes._

He continued, "We were able to dominate the humans by keeping them powerless, but when we started…mixing with the humans, they received some of our gifts. It did not take long for those people with gifts to realize what they were…and they began learning and creating skills to become weapons of war. They did not live with us, but with the humans. The humans were not stupid, they knew that our seed were…different and they treated the seed differently. The seed did whatever they could to be accepted the humans they lived with and these gifted and troubled children took arms against their own blood."

"Then what happened?"

"I'm getting to that!" He exhaled slowly, "The seed became known as ninja who possessed kekkei genkai and they started killing my brethren. Some were sealed into children…jinchuriki, they're called, and us dragons…we're the lucky ones. We found this realm and took refuge here. You see, although we are powerful; great power comes with great weakness. The strength of the humans is knowing exactly when and where to strike. We had been pampered and weakened. We could not do anything without the assistance of a human…we had grown that lazy so it makes sense that we retreated before we even fought. We will return to that world, but that is a question of when and the council decides that."

_That's a lot to digest._

"I see."

Kurayamiryu grew into a great navy blue dragon. "We're here." The dragon slithered upwards.

_I guess I should try to do the same._

The wyrmling tried to shake her body but she ended up flopping on the ground.

_Let's try something else._

She jumped and sank to the ground.

_How am I supposed to do this?_

The wyrmling felt the great dragon nuzzle her neck. "You need to feel the air that supports you and ask it to take you where you want to go."

_Okay then._

She jumped once more and felt the air; she stayed suspended there for a few moments before falling back down again.

"That was a very good start, wyrmling. Try again."

_You got this, Yukio, you just need to know where you're going._

"We're going up?" she queried.

"We're going up."

_Here goes._

She leaped once more and fell down. She did not even hover like she did before.

_Concentrate._

She breathed slowly before leaping once more. She felt a tingling sensation and she knew the air was below her, holding her.

_I need to move…up._

She tilted her head upwards and felt a push from her rear. It wasn't her father, it was the tingly feeling. It was pushing her up.

"Good," the dragon was next to the wyrmling, "follow me."

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: Hope you didn't mind the monologue. I'm just glad I got another chapter done. ~Ariel Ceylan<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Seven<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: All journeys are what you make of them.<p>

* * *

><p>The dragon and the wyrmling flew upwards for quite some time. The blackness started changing, the dark lightened into a gray. And even that too faded into a white.<p>

_Are we there yet?_

"Here," murmured the dragon.

_So I was right?_

The wyrmling saw a speck in the distance.

_That must be it._

They flew towards the speck that grew as they moved. In almost no time, the speck turned into a donut shape. As they approached it, the figure became larger until at last it was clear that the shape was a desk. That desk had tails, dragons who sat the great circular desk.

The wyrmling and the dragon flew into the center of the desk. He two came face to face with five dragons. One was purple; it had a porcine-like face and bubbles erupting from its snout. The second dragon was burgundy and had spikes going down both sides. The third dragon was gray and had ivory ram horns. The fourth dragon was white and had scattered baby blue scales on its underbelly. The fifth dragon was gold and had a flowing silver mane.

"Greetings to you, members of the Dragon Council," nodded Kurayamiryu.

"So this is Yukio," snarled the purple dragon.

"Yes, this is—"

"She can speak for herself!"

_Who peed in his Cheerios?_

"Hi, my name is Yukio. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm not sure if nice is the right word to use," shrugged the white dragon.

"What do you mean?"

"We are meeting under some serious circumstances," continued the white dragon gravely.

_Why can't we meet in sunshine, huh?_

"Like what?"

"First off, with your coming to this realm in the first place, "scoffed the purple dragon.

_Wait. What? How is that a bad thing?_

"It's a bad thing because you were not supposed to go to that realm in the first place," informed the white dragon.

_Did he just read my mind?_

The white dragon nodded.

_Aw crap! That means that whatever I think isn't safe! That sucks! Hey white dragon, could you please stay out of my mind._

The white dragon smiled then nodded.

_Thanks man._

"How is that a bad thing?" returned Kurayamiryu.

"She was never supposed to return to their world," the gray dragon blew a puff of smoke.

"Why? Does it have to do with the human-anime/creature story?"

"It's not a story, wyrmling, it's our heritage," the gray dragon breathed more smoke.

"So this has something to do with the Dragon Temple?"

"Indeed it does," acknowledged the burgundy dragon. "And it has quite a bit to do with human memory."

_But how are we supposed to know everything about every human?_

"Oh?"

"What were the monks of the Dragon Temple like?" inquired the gold dragon.

_It was horrible…I don't want to think about it…_

The wyrmling hesitated, "They hurt me…I was a human—"

"No, you're a dragon," sniffed the purple one.

_Snappy much?_

"I was a human and once one of the monks found out…they kidnapped me to try to force a transformation."

"How?" breathed the gray one.

"They hurt me…they said that there were…scales…under my human skin…And they thought that…beating me…would turn me into a dragon."

The purple dragon sputtered, "Wh-wh-why those…HUMANS!"

"They're humans, I don't expect much from them," puffed the gray dragon.

"Of all the stupid things to do! They can't WILL a dragon to appear, the dragon does that by itself!" the purple dragon was ready to kill something. "That's it! Wyrmling. You are never to return to that world! You will stay here with your father until the humans kill each other off."

_He's got to be kidding._

"But what about my mom?"

"What about her?"

"I can't just leave her in the world without Chakra."

"Sure you can, I doubt you think of her every waking minute."

_I bet you don't think about the Dragon Temple every five minutes._

The white dragon snickered.

"I think about her when it counts. I want to get my mom."

"She's fairly reasonable," sighed the gray dragon.

"Indeed," nodded the burgundy dragon.

The white dragon nodded.

"It seems as though you have permission to obtain you mother and bring her here," nodded the gold dragon.

Kurayamiryu's ice blue eyes sparkled.

"Thank you," sighed the wyrmling.

_We'll do the rest of it later._

"So, I'll go get her now?"

"Fine," pouted the purple dragon.

The other dragons nodded.

Yukio exhaled slowly, "Okay…okay."

Kurayamiryu smiled, "Thank you Council Members for your generosity. By your leave."

"You may go," returned the gold dragon.

With that, the two flew off. They were silent for a few minutes before the dragon broke it with, "You did a great job, Yukio."

"I did?"

"Yes, I've never seen the Dragon Council so considerate. I've been asking to bring you and your mom here for years."

_Wow. I must have caught them in a really good mood or something._

"So now what happens?"

"You go home and get mom."

"And then what?"

"We live here."

Yukio paused, "But what if I don't want to live here?"

Kurayamiryu took a whole minute before answering. "They won't allow you to leave."

"Why not?"

"Because of your story."

"I didn't give details."

He groaned, "They're the Dragon Council, they can tell."

"Then can't they tell that I like that world?"

He laughed, "SO you liked being beaten!"

"No! I like being special on account of me just being me. It's not like that on Earth."

Kurayamiryu was silent.

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: Now I'm regretting having Kurayamiryu as Yukio's dad's name. It takes some time to type. It's a major bummer. Oh well. I'm close to done with this story. I need to finish this so I can start working on my screenplays and my six courses. So please bear with me with these last few chapters. They will be long-ish. Push it to the limit! Ariel Ceylan<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-Eight

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Eight<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Bake cookies so it will confuse people when they want to go to the dark side. Tee hee!<p>

* * *

><p>Kurayamiryu led Yukio to a quiet place where no eyes could reach them.<p>

"I'll teach you to return to this realm."

"Okay."

"You have to clear your mind, align your chakras, and let the air take you to where you need to go."

_Of course it's three things. Why make it easy?_

"Right…there's nothing else?"

The dragon shrugged, "Nope."

"Well, okay then."

The dragon melted into a humanoid form. "You ready?"

"How did you do that?"

Kurayamiryu scratched his head, "Do what?"

"Turn into a human."

The dragon looked down at his form, "I don't know rally, all I know is that I wanted to be smaller. I don't know if that helps."

_Uh, no._

"No."

The dragon sighed, "Figure it out for yourself, I guess."

_Great. I have to do this before I go home, don't I?_

"Will I be able to get home if I don't transform?"

"Yeah, you should."

"Great."

_So how did I leave before?...One time there was light…And another time…there were…moving shadows…So I'm guessing that they are my powers personified here and that means that I need to bring them out somehow…_

The wyrmling closed her eyes and exhaled slowly.

The wyrmling closed her eyes and exhaled slowly.

_You need to figure this out…Let go of everyone and everything…What are you left with?_

She felt an emptiness inside her. It was a feeling that was both exciting and terrifying. It was a feeling that anything could happen…a feeling that said that there were endless possibilities. The wyrmling lifted her eyelids and observed shadows dancing toward her.

_There!_

She waited for the shadows to come and engulf her, and cover her they did. The wyrmling waited for it to happen with a lightness in acceptance. The wyrmling closed her eyes once more.

When she opened her eyes she saw a strange, yet familiar sight. She was in her dorm room. She felt her back was hunched over her desk and that she used her laptop for a pillow. She had made a pool of saliva over the keyboard.

_Woah._

"Hey," smiled Leah, Aggie's roommate.

_Leah! It's been forever._

"Hey," Yukio wiped her wet cheek with the back of her hand.

"I tried waking you up, Aggie, but you wouldn't respond."

Yukio furrowed her eyebrows, "What day is it?"

"It's September 20th. Yesterday was the 19th."

"And I was awake yesterday?" Her college life started returning to her. It was as if she indeed woke from a long, bizarre dream.

Leah laughed, "Yeah, and you fell asleep yesterday too."

_A time difference…it's kinda weird…_

Yukio forced a smile, "I had the weirdest dream ever. I thought I was there forever."

Leah nodded understandingly, "Yeah, some dreams can be like that."

"Yeah," Yukio stretched her back.

"You have class in an hour, but I gotta go right now."

"Okay."

"Bye," Leah turned to leave.

"Bye."

Yukio heard the door click.

_Okay Yukio, where did you put your phone?_

Yukio's eyes darted around the room until they rested on her pillow.

_There!_

She reached for the device, unlocked it, and called a number that was programmed on it. Yukio placed it to her ear and listened to a few rings before she heard the voice she needed to hear. "Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Aggie, sweetie, how are you?"

"It's Yukio."

There was a slight pause, "Yukio?"

"Yes, my name is Ryu, Yukio."

There was a slight tremble in the woman's voice, "Ryu, Yukio…So you've seen Kurayamiryu."

Yukio closed her eyes, "Yes. I've seen Kurayamiryu. I've seen Konoha. I've seen Suna."

"You have?" Yukio could hear pride in her mother's voice.

"So now you know that I'm not crazy."

"Yes. Now I know."

"So what did the Council say?"

_She's sharp._

"We can go to their realm and live there."

"I suppose that it's for a limited time."

"No, it's…for good."

"I sense a but coming."

"I like Suna…I have a friend a really good friend. I have a friend in Konoha, but I haven't seen him in a while…and a couple of nice acquaintances…"

"So you want to go to that world?"

"Yes, but first, I need to take you half the way. You can stay with dad."

The woman laughed, "Yukio, you're so silly. If you think that I'm letting you live with some boy by yourself, you're crazy."

"But he has siblings!"

_It's like she's psychic or something._

"I don't care. He needs to earn it. He's gotta please mom."

"Mommmm."

"What? I'm a mom; it's my job to make potential boyfriends' lives a living hell."

"Just get here."

"Woah. Calm down, sweetie. You're not going anywhere until the semester finishes."

"What!"

"You heard me! And you better get all A's otherwise we're not going."

"But I'm a dragon. I can go wherever I please."

The woman laughed, "I'll follow you and bring you back."

Yukio groaned. "You suck."

"Love you too, baby girl."

Yukio's voice dropped, "Bye."

Yukio's mom's voice was bright as ever, "Bye!"

Yukio hung up.

_This sucks._

* * *

><p><em><em>Ariel Ceylan: I've been thinking about making a full-length novel with this concept. Of course it won't be rushed like this one. What do you guys think? ~Ariel Ceylan


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter-Thirty Nine<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Push-ups.<p>

* * *

><p>Yukio spent the rest of the semester devoted to her studies. She would occasionally take a break and practice her hand signs and write down everything she knew about the dragons. Then she would return to her school work. Now it's January and she is home with her mother.<p>

The wyrmling, sitting at the dining room table, went on her laptop and pulled up her grades. "Mom, my grades are up!"

"Just a minute!"

"You won't believe what grades I got."

_Suna, here I come._

"Alright, I'm here," the curvaceous woman wiped her hands with a towel. She leaned over the computer screen. "It looks like Miss Aggie Yukio's done it."

The woman sat down in the empty chair next to her daughter. "Tell me, are you sure you want to return to Suna?"

_Without a doubt._

"Yes."

"And you're willing to do what it takes to stay there? You'll say goodbye to all your friends and life here. You may need to say goodbye to me and your father."

Yukio paused, "I am ready."

The woman exhaled slowly, "Are you sure?"

The wyrmling nodded.

"Alright, let's go." The woman put her hands together in the hand sign monkey.

The wyrmling closed her eyes and allowed the lightness to overcome her. When she opened her eyes she saw the Dragon Realm's darkness and smiled.

_I never thought I'd miss this place._

"It's been a long time since I've seen this place," gasped Yukio's mother.

_Wait, she's not a dragon so how could she know...didn't dad say something about bringing her…_

"So where do you fit into dad's story?"

The started walking forward.

"Which story?"

"The one where the dragons run away from the humans into this realm."

"Ah," the woman brushed her short black tresses back. "I wasn't supposed to come, but he wouldn't leave me. We were kind of a package deal then, being young and all…I was pregnant."

_I'm guessing with me._

"He wouldn't leave me and he convinced the Council to let me come because you would be the only dragon child in that world. The Dragon Council did not want to place that pressure on an unborn wyrmling so they let us in."

_That would explain why they're so nice to me…I was the baby they saved._

"How did you escape?"

"Kurayamiryu's powers enable him to travel between time and space for he harnesses both light and dark chakras."

_You're kidding! And he's staying here! Is he out of his mind!_

"So why does he stay?"

"Think a little bit."

_Why would he stay…dragons…he likes his dragon buddies…_

"Is it the other dragons?"

"Bingo."

"He feels tied to them because of blood so he stayed. But we are also his blood, so he found a way for us to leave. You needed to be born around bright things and other young people. All these old dragons sitting around in the dark is not good for a baby."

_My dad's got the hero bug._

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow is right."

The two stopped, "Alright, that's it. Kurayamiryu, come out where I can see you!"

There was a pop and slight slither and the dragon appeared. "Ai," he breathed.

"Congratulations you can say my name," smiled Ai.

The dragon melted down into a humanoid form. He extended his arms to the love of his life and she gratefully took them. They held each other.

_They're kind of…beautiful…_

"So what happens now?" came the estranged wyrmling.

"We live," replied the dragon with an airy sigh.

Yukio furrowed her eyebrows and so did Ai.

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: Woohoo, Yukio's mom finally has a name! I've been sitting and thinking about what to name her for a day and I finally settled on Ai. It's nice and cheesy. Hope you enjoyed it! Ariel Ceylan<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Are you ready to rumble?<p>

* * *

><p>Yukio and her family spent months in the Dragon Realm. At first, Yukio and Ai collected their bearings. In the process of orientation, the newcomers found many dragons. Some were thousands of years old and others were a few hundred. The latter were the young ones. Yukio was indeed a wyrmling.<p>

After the month of orientation on the plane, Yukio enlisted other dragons to teach her some skills she could use when she becomes long, blue, and scaly. Yukio promised herself that as soon as she needed to know about being a dragon that she could go back to Suna. It's not like Gaara knew when she was coming back. He could fait a few more months. She was coming for sure, but if she could pick up some dragon skills, she would.

And she did. She became quite good at harnessing her dragon abilities. Of course it was easiest while she was in dragon form, but she did not need to master those skill right now. Besides, it would be useful to see how her dragon abilities translated in Suna.

"Mom, let's go," whispered the wyrmling.

"Now? I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Your father doesn't know about this, does he?"

The wyrmling sniffed, "He'd choose to stay here."

Ai's eyes sparkled, "You sure about that?"

_Uh, yeah._

The wyrmling nodded.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

The wyrmling sighed, "Fine…but if he says no…will you come?"

"Of course I'm coming, baby girl."

_Right._

The wyrmling took off. She spent five minutes looking for her father. When she found him she gathered her courage. "Dad!"

He smiled, "Hello, Yukio, dear."

"Dad…I'm going to leave this you coming?"

The dragon hesitated, "I don't know…is your mother going with you?"

"Yes."

"Maybe it's better that way," he whispered.

"No. It's not. I'd like to have both my parents."

"You can have both of us here."

_He doesn't get it._

"There's nothing here."

"There's plenty," sighed Kurayamiryu.

"There's no life here, only death."

The dragon smiled sadly, "I've been dead for quite a while."

"And you don't want to live?"

"No, it's not that…I want to live a life of…thought. It makes me happy."

_So all you want to do is think. What would you think about? Your past? There's no way you could remember ALL of it….and after you've thought all about whatever you could remember then what? What comes next?_

"It doesn't make me happy."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: Sorry I disappeared for a couple days. I needed to study for my CLEP...That one's done...I have another one next week, but I'm posting now...Sorry this is so long. I had intended for this to be 20 chapters maximum...There's not a whole lot left. I'm rushing, as you can tell. This will be done in around 50 chapters but I hope it won't take me that long. Happy NEW YEAR! ~Ariel Ceylan<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty-One

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-One<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Naruto will be involved before the end.<p>

* * *

><p>Yukio returned to Ai, "He's not coming."<p>

"Well okay then, let's see the Dragon Council."

"Right."

The two traveled for twenty minutes and came upon said group of dragons. They started holding hands.

"Well, why are you here?" snapped the purple dragon.

"We wish to leave," came the bold voice of Ai.

"Why would you do that?"

"We have devised a list of reasons."

"Go on," sighed the gray dragon as he puffed smoke.

"The first reason is that Yukio promised a friend that she would return."

"Did you?" the gold dragon asked.

The wyrmling nodded.

"Why?"

"Because he's a good friend…he understands me and likes me."

"That's hardly a reason."

"What else?" murmured the gray dragon.

"The Dragon Temple must be destroyed for harming my Yukio."

The golden dragon nodded, "That seems fair enough."

"And the third?" sighed the gold dragon.

"Yukio is young, she needs to experience life. There is nothing for her here, save death."

"I see why Yukio must leave, but I see no reason for you…Halfling," came the golden dragon.

_Halfling? Mom's half a dragon! Why didn't she tell me this?_

The white dragon snickered.

"I'm her mother. I've been her protector and guide her whole life and I don't plan on stopping now."

The white dragon smiled. "I think they should go. Ai's got spunk and so does the wyrmling."

"I too," nodded the gray dragon.

All the dragons agreed except for the purple one.

_Of course the purple dragon would say no._

The white dragon chuckled.

"So we can go?" Yukio fought her excitement.

"Yes, wyrmling, you may go, but sooner or later, you must return here. You must not allow anyone to believe that you truly are a dragon. You must only transform when you kill someone."

Yukio nodded, "Right."

"Farewell," smiled the white dragon.

"Bye," nodded the wyrmling.

"Ta-Ta!" laughed Ai. "You ready?"

Yukio nodded and cleared her mind, she was ready.

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: That's the post for today...I like the white dragon even though he reads minds...Anyhow, I hope you guys liked it. Thanks so much for reading. Best, Ariel Ceylan<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-Two

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Two<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but Yukio, Kurayamiryu, Ai, The Dragon Realm, The Dragon Temple, The Dragon Flame, and The Wyrmling are MINE!<p>

* * *

><p>Yukio felt a crushing heat on her form. She moaned and rolled over on the…sand.<p>

_What the! Sand! Wait…I'm not in the Dragon Realm anymore! Great!_

Yukio opened her eyes and sat up. She was in the middle of the desert and her mom…was a few feet away.

_Okay, get your bearings Yukio._

She looked around; she recognized nothing.

_Crap. How am I supposed to go to Suna from here?_

Ai breathed deeply…she was asleep.

_Gaara! How did he find me last time?...I was hanging in the middle of the desert…what was different then than from now?_

Yukio tilted her head upwards.

_Other than the sun…What was—blood! I was bleeding wasn't I? I'm not bleeding now…I'll have to fix that._

She brought her fingers to her mouth and pressed her teeth onto one of the five smooth pads. A sharp pain shocked her fingers to her elbows. She gasped. The wyrmling immediately removed her fingers from her mouth. There were a few puncture wounds so she squeezed the area around them, drawing the precious liquid and allowing it to drip onto the smooth sand.

_Okay sand…work._

She stared at the ground expectantly. She counted to a hundred.

_Seriously sand, let's do this._

Nothing happened.

_Okay fine, be that way. I'm just going to do this by myself._

Yukio stood and stumbled her way to her mother who was a sand dune away.

"Hey mom," called the wyrmling as she shook her mother.

"Ungh," moaned Ai.

"Mom, Mom, we're in Suna."

Ai opened her eyes, "Oh my. Baby girl we're in the desert, but we're not close to Suna at all."

"How can you tell?"

"I've been to Suna a bunch of times." The woman stood. "Follow the horizon of the setting sun and we'll get to Suna in two days." Ai started walking.

"Mom, where do you originally come from?"

"Konoha."

_Crap…Naruto…_

"Wait. What?"

"I come from Konoha. It can't be that difficult to understand."

"No, I just didn't think that you'd come from Konoha."

"Yeah, why's that?"

Yukio flushed, "Well, um, the Hokage…kinda banished me from the village."

Ai stopped in her tracks and looked back at her daughter. Her eyes were stern and her lips were set. "Why?"

_I'm SO in trouble!_

"I kinda…turned into…a dragon. I was my first time! I didn't even know I did it!"

"Did you let them know of your dragon heritage?"

_I'm screwed._

"No…I didn't believe it at first."

"And when you believed it, you didn't say anything."

"No, I was afraid that they'd kick me out."

Ai sighed, "What am I always telling you about keeping secrets?"

"That they'll get me into trouble?"

"And yet you insist on keeping them. Look at what that's done for you."

_Here it comes._

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Sorry is when you break a glass, not when you get banished from an entire village! I thought you were smarter than that."

"Sometimes secrets can help you stay alive," came a deep voice.

The two women turned around.

"Gaara!" smiled the younger one.

"Yukio," nodded the redhead. He was wearing his white robes.

"Your friend is the Kazekage?"Ai oogled Gaara's form.

Gaara nodded.

"Well then Yukio, I see why you wanted to come back here so badly. He's a hunk."

_Aw crap._

Yukio looked down, her cheeks slowly changing color. "It's not like that."

"Yukio, who is she?"

"She's my mom."

"Nice to meet'cha, handsome," smiled Ai.

"Subaku No Gaara."

"Nara Ai."

Gaara's eyes flashed with recognition.

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: I just finished writing this fic yesterday. So for the rest of the day, I will finish uploading everything...Four more chapters to go. ~Ariel Ceylan<p> 


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty-Three

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Three<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: This will end very soon...<p>

* * *

><p>The three were transported to Suna by the sand man. He brought them to his place so Ai could relax. She was trying to determine where she and her baby girl would stay. Gaara fixed the problem. Yukio made her way to her room and flung herself onto her bed.<p>

_It's good to be home._

She sighed contentedly as he sat down on the foot of her bed.

"So, how long was I gone?"

"Two years."

_He's gotta be shitting me!_

She sat up and faced him, "Are you serious?"

"I'm always serious."

Yukio chuckled half-heartedly.

_Damn._

"Did you find the Dragon Temple yet?"

Gaara nodded, "spies found the location today and then you came."

_Perfect._

"You know what I want."

"Yes, you want them dead…I can't go with you right now, but I know someone who would love to go with you."

_Naruto._

"Who?"

"Naruto."

Yukio smiled, "I miss him, how is he?"

"He's alright. He's waiting to see you again."

_Crap. I'm a terrible person._

"I haven't talked to him in a long time…does that make me a bad friend?"

Gaara crossed his arms over his chest, "No, not at all."

Yukio smiled, "Thank you."

Gaara slowly extended his hand toward Yukio's face and stroked her cheek. "I missed you."

Her hands became very interesting, "I missed you too."

At that moment, his lips made contact with her forehead.

"Gaara."

He closed his eyes, "Don't hate me."

"I can't."

His icy orbs stared into her brown ones. "You don't mind?"

"No, not at all."

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: Gaara's feelings are implied. When I sit down to write my novel version of this story, whoever the wyrmling's boyfriend will be will have a considerable amount of despair. Thanks for reading! Ariel Ceylan<p> 


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty-Four

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Four<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't know, what do you think?<p>

* * *

><p>Four days came and went and during that time, Yukio and Ai wandered the village and trained. On the fourth day, Naruto came.<p>

"Yukio-chan!" screeched the familiar voice.

Yukio turned around to see who called her name. As soon as she laid her eyes on him, she grinned. "Naruto, how are you?"

He squeezed her tightly, "I missed you so much, dattebayo! I have NO ONE to fight over ramen!" He cried waterfalls.

_Awwww. I missed you too, Naruto. And I miss our ramen hijinks too._

"You're playing with this one too?" smirked Ai.

_EWW! MOM! STOP IT!_

"What! Naruto! No way! He's like a brother!"

"Mhmmm," Ai rolled her eyes.

Naruto stared at Ai and pointed, "Hey, Yukio-chan, Mei looks weird, dattebayo."

_Don't say that name…come on Yukio, he doesn't know so you gotta play this cool._

Yukio laughed, "That's not Mei, that's my mom, Ai."

"Huh?" he scratched his forehead for a minute, "Yukio-chan, you don't look anything like her, dattebayo!"

_I did not see that one coming._

"What! Yes I do! My hair's like hers. We have the same smile. We're even the same height."

_5'4…_

Naruto scratched his chin, "Not…it's the eyes."

"My baby girl's got her daddy's eyes."

Yukio crossed her arms over her chest, "Mommmm."

Naruto giggled, "Baby girl, dattebayo?"

Yukio sniffed.

_Jackass._

She promptly kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! Yukio-chan, that hurt!"

"Never call me that!"

"Hey, but it was just a joke, dattebayo!."

Yukio pouted, "It wasn't funny."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Oh, hey, I'm sorry, Yukio-chan."

_No you're not._

Yukio sniffed.

"I really didn't mean it to be mean, datebayo."

She closed her eyes.

_If he's genuine, then maybe…_

"Please forgive me."

Yukio peeped open one eye and saw Naruto bowing repeatedly with a flood of tears streaming down his face.

_Okay._

"Let's go get some ramen."

"Yahoo!" Naruto grabbed Yukio and sprinted to the nearest ramen shop. Ai followed with an effortless smile.

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: Yay! Naruto's back! I felt so bad because I wanted him to play a huge role in the story, he did in the beginning, but not so much in the middle. At least he'll be there at the end. ~Ariel Ceylan<p> 


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty-Five

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Five<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Just one more chapter...<p>

* * *

><p>Exhausted from eating noodles, Yukio collapsed onto her bed. Kankuro's puppets were entertaining Ai, but Yukio did not want to stay. She stared at the ceiling and thought.<p>

_Tomorrow we go to the Dragon Temple…_

She covered her eyes with her palms, her fingers extending over her forehead.

_Gaara kissed me. He kissed me…Do I like him? What are you thinking, Yukio, of course you like him…you just haven't…been aware of it. Why else did you want to come back here and with such passion…I guess I kinda always had it for him…_

The memory flashed before Yukio's eyes. His firm, strong muscles were supporting her. They were small but they made her comfortable. His chest was the same way.

_How would he feel?_

Yukio closed her eyes and tried to envision him. She lifted her palms from her surface and allowed only the tips of her fingers to remain.

_Forehead…He has a tattoo…_

Her fingers brushed over her closed eyelids.

_His eyes are ice blue…and he has no eyebrows…_

Her fingertips hovered over the top of her nose.

_His nose is small, but then again, so is he…_

Then came the lips.

_He's always frowning…I don't think he's a monster…_

Her fingers caressed her chin, her neck, and her soft breast.

_He's hard…what would he feel like?_

Her fingers travelled down onto her soft stomach.

_Why can't I feel him? I want to feel him._

She felt her crater of a belly button and the smooth surface.

_Why can't I feel him? I want to feel him._

She slipped her hand under the obtrusive fabrics.

_Where…where…where…there!_

She gasped.

* * *

><p>Ariel Ceylan: I hope that was M worthy... Ariel Ceylan<p> 


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty-Six

* * *

><p>Wyrmling<p>

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Six<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Every journey has a beginning and an end.<p>

* * *

><p>Yukio woke the next morning and found herself still in her clothes.<p>

_Crap, I passed out._

She changed into the black jumpsuit she packed in Konoha.

_Everything's still here._

She packed the rest of her things for the trip she would make.

_I'm ready._

The wyrmling opened the door and saw Gaara staring at the threshold. "Gaara!"

_I hope he didn't hear me last night._

"Yukio…are you ready?"

Yukio nodded.

"Good," his lips pressed against her forehead.

_He's…tame._

"Let me try," her lips captured him with a burning lust. The chaos was trying to awaken the monster.

"Kill them all," he breathed when she released him.

"Of course."

He closed his eyes, "I want to see it."

"See what?"

"See the blood on you."

_A tame monster._

"And then what?"

Gaara's eyes opened, " I don't know."

"Then think about it." She slipped past the redhead.

She made her way to the kitchen, Ai made breakfast and Naruto was eating.

"Who else is coming?"

"Morning, Yukio-chan. Your mom makes really awesome pancakes and eggs, dattebayo!"

Yukio sat down next to Naruto, "You'll have to come to Suna to eat these eggs."

"Bah! You have to come to Konoha, dattebayo."

_Did he forget?_

"I can't."

Shadows fell over his eyes, "When we're done with this mission, I'll become the Hokage. You can come any time, dattebayo."

_You're an amazing friend._

"I won't make Sakura angry?"

"Nah. We've agreed to disagree, dattebayo."

_She probably would hold out on him if I stay in his apartment…_

"That's wonderful." Yukio helped herself to some breakfast.

In twenty minutes, the two finished eating. They packed and started walking in Suna.

"So it's just us?"

"Yep, dattebayo."

Yukio raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

_I thought that groups would be bigger than this._

"Yeah, we'll meet up with the ANBU before we go in."

_I still have a lot to learn about this world._

"ANBU?"

"It's a special division of ninjas…spies, dattebayo."

Yukio nodded.

"Yosh, let's go!"

The two travelled for a few days before hooded men in animal masks appeared. "They're ten miles due south. They hide under a basic genjutsu," came one informant.

"Got it, thanks, dattebayo."

The two went in the direction instructed. When they were there, Naruto brought his index and middle fingers together in front of his face and closed his eyes. Yukio blinked and the Dragon Temple materialized before her.

_Woah._

"You ready, Yukio-chan?"

Yukio smirked, "Of course."

_What can I use to destroy the temple? I can't fight them all._

She inhaled and stretched her limbs. She grew longer and taller. She became the wyrmling.

"Wow, dattebayo! This is bigger than before!"

_It's time to pay._

The wyrmling leaped into the air. She saw her target below her. The wyrmling tilted her head down and dove. She smashed through the glass dome and found herself inside the temple. She smashed her tail against the walls and ordered the shadows to decapitate anyone who was in her line of vision.

_I got it! The Dragon Flame! I am a dragon so I can command it!_

The wyrmling slithered downstairs to where she was trapped.

"Yukio!" shouted a female voice.

He wyrmling turned, it was Mei. She did not look scary, she looked…pitiful. She looked scared and sad; killing her would bring the wyrmling no particular joy. "Do not try to stop me. You will die here by me or by the fire."

"You can't control the fire!"

The wyrmling grinned, "Can't I."

The wyrmling made her way to the bowl of the flame. "The Dragon Council demands that this place and its followers be destroyd."

The flame roared to life, it's hands of fire spreading throughout the room. It's first victim was Mei.

_She's dead._

The wyrmling propelled her form upwards, leaving the building the same way she came. She saw Naruto and landed next to him. The next forty minutes was spent in silence, watching the Dragon Flame destroy its temple.

The wyrmling smiled.

_The past has been erased, now I can live in the present, my present._

* * *

><p><em><em>Ariel Ceylan: So that's it. I'll throw in another document that's my personal note to you readers, but that's it for the story. Thanks for reading! Ariel Ceylan


	47. A Note to the Readers

Wyrmling

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Thank You<p>

* * *

><p>Hello dear readers,<p>

This last installment is just to thank all of you for your support on this journey. I did not expect that this story would take such a life of its own. You were there as I pushed through it. Reading and commenting on my story lets me know, as a writer, that I have the capability to keep people interested in my work. It says to me that yes, I am good enough. You gave me the confidence to realize that my dream to become an author isn't just a passing fancy, it is my life. It is my reason for being, as Naruto wishes to become the Hokage.

Thank you for your support and time. I plan on writing another fanfiction, but not in the next few months. I'm thinking that it will be an Avatar the Last Airbender fiction. If you're not interested in that, you can check out my Facebook page (it's my name, Ariel Ceylan) or one of my other various social networking accounts.

Thank you so much your support on this crazy ride.

All my best,

Ariel Ceylan


End file.
